First Spirit
by Bocah-Dongo
Summary: Spirit pertama kembali bangkit. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dan suka membuat kehancuran. Akankah Kotori Itsuka merekrut orang lagi untuk menyegelnya ataukah ia akan dibiarkan saja dan membuat kehancuran di bumi? (Penasaran? Baca saja langsung ceritannya XD) CHAPTER 4 UPDATE GAN!
1. Chapter 1

**First Spirit**

**Disclaimer** : Sekali lagi seperti yang Author lain katakan. Date A Live Bukan punya saya tetapi punya Kōshi Tachibana-Sensei.

**Warning** : Khayalan yang kurang,tidak jelas,typo,Author mabok (?),dll.

**Pairing** : Nanti juga tahu sendiri XD

**Note **: Hai hai!Saya adalah Author baru di sini dan ini adalah cerbung baru saya. mohon bantuannya ya :) (Singkat Padat Jelas)

* * *

><p><strong>{}Arctic,25 Years Ago{}<strong>

Sebuah kapal ekspedisi dengan nama lambung StarCruise sedang melakukan penelitian tentang kandungan minyak di lautan Artik. Beberapa kali bongkahan es kecil yang mengapung ditabraknya tanpa ragu-ragu sehingga menimbulkan guncangan kecil. Tetapi awak kapal tak khawatir karena selain kapal ekspedisi,kapal itu juga berjenis kapal pemecah es.

"Kapten,sebentar lagi kita akan mendekati titik X,"kata salah satu ABK.

" ke arah 50 derajat throtle penuh,"perintah kapten kapal.

"Baik!"jawabnya.

Kapal Mulai berbelok perlahan ke arah barat. Kecepatan kapal mulai bertambah dan akhirnya mencapai kecepatan 30 knot. Setelah kapal mencapai kecepatan penuh, tiba-tiba hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tiba-tiba datang gunung es setinggi 17 meter bergerak dari arah samping siap untuk menghadang kapal. Semua orang yang melihat ada gunung es yang akan merintangi kapal mulai panik.

"REM REM REM,Throtle mundur diaktifkan,cepat!"perintah sang kapten dengan keras.

Sirine merah mulai terdengar. Jarak antara kapal dengan gunung es tersisa 20 meter lagi dan dalam waktu 10 detik akan terjadi.

"Sial!Belok ke arah kanan,"perintahnya lagi.

Semakin lama jarak antara kapal dengan gunung es semakin berkurang. Kapal mulai berbelok ke arah kanan dengan perlahan. Walau begitu gunung es yang juga bergerak ke arah kanan ditambah kapal berbelok ke arah kanan dengan sudut yang besar pasti tabrakan akan terjadi. Sekarang jaraknya tinggal 5 meter lagi.

"SEMUANYA PEGANGAN!"teriak sang kapten kapal hingga bergema 1 kabin kapal.

Tabrakan akhirnya tak terhindarkan. Bagian haluan kiri kapal menabrak sekaligus menggerus gunung es. Goncangan super keras terjadi hingga perabotan dalam kapal saling terlempar tak karuan. Orang-orang yang ada di samping kiri geladak berlari menghindari bongkahan es yang jatuh ke geladak kapal. Suasana bertambah mencekam ketika angin dingin menerpa mereka yang ada di luar. Gunung es itu retak pelan-pelan kemudian segera pecah dan hancur menjadi beberapa bagian.

Untunglah kapal masih mengapung.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?"tanya salah satu kru kapal.

Mereka semua berdiri kembali dengan perasaan baru saja mengalami kejadian yang hampir membuat mereka tenggelam di lautan yang super dingin.

"Periksa bagian haluan kiri yang lainnya coba cek penumpang kali ada yang terluka,"perintah katen kapal.

"Baik!"jawab beberapa ABK serentak kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang kendali.

Dari dalam kabin terlihat beberapa petugas dengan berpegangan teralis yang hampir hancur melihat haluan kapal dari luar kapal. Semua orang-orang yang ada di kabin mulai dipindahkan ke geladak dan sekoci mulai disiapkan.

"Sepertinya aman,kapten!Tidak ada penyok,"

Suara radio kapal terdengar dan membuat semua yang ada di situ bernafas lega untuk sementara. Tetapi masalahnya bukan itu. . .

Beberapa petugas yang sembaring tadi mengecek haluan kiri kapal kini melihat gelembung-gelembung di air dan tiba-tiba cahaya merah terlihat dari dalam air dan bergerak menuju bagian bawah kapal. Petugas itu terbingung-bingung melihat hal itu. Beberapa cahaya merah itu semakin mendekat dan petugas-petugas segera berlari terbirit-birit. Namun terlambat. .

'BUUUMMMM!BUUUMM!BUUMMM!BUUMMM!'

4 ledakan hebat terjadi hingga membuat haluan kapal hancur dan orang-orang yang didekatnya terpental ke lautan super dingin. Orang-orang panik kemudian mulai berlari menyelamatkan diri ke sekoci terdekat. Ledakan yang hebat itu membuat kapten kapal terlonjak kaget hingga terjatuh.

"Semuanya masuk ke sekoci sekarang!"teriaknya panik.

Ekspedisi pencarian minyak tak disangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Kapal mulai oleng ke depan sementara orang-orang yang ada di ruang kendali kecuali kapten kapal segera berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri. Tiba-tiba radar kapal mendeteksi ada titik merah dari dasar laut yang bergerak. Bunyinya semakin lama semakin keras dan titik merah itu sebentar lagi muncul di permukaan 20 meter dari arah depan kapal.

Dengan susah payah karena kapal oleng kapten kapal bangkit dengan berpegangan meja kendali. Tak berapa lama kemudian air segera menyembur ke atas dan keluarlah salah satu hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju zirah abad pertengahan berwarna biru muda dan memegangi sebuah kubah tank terbang dengan cepat dari air hingga lenyap begitu saja. Walau terlihat sekilas dan jauh dari kapal tetapi aura mengerikan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata terasa.

"Spirit,"gumam kapten kapal terpana.

"Oi,cepatlah keluar kapten. Kapal sebentar lagi akan tenggelam!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak mengejutkannya. Kapten kapal kemudian berbalik menatap tubuh seorang pria dengan nafas menderu.

"Baiklah,"jawabnya.

* * *

><p><strong>{}Now. 03. 45 PM{}<strong>

Sebuah pesawat tempur bergerak dengan cepat dengan sebuah knalpotnya yang tepat berada di ekor pesawat mengeluarkan api. Memang pemandangan pesawat tempur bagi orang-orang merupakan hal lumrah. Seperti pesawat tempur 'Fraxinus' dan sejenisnya.

Tetapi yang membuatnya beda adalah model pesawat ini seperti pesawat Sukhoi Su-27 namun dengan 1 mesin dan 1 knalpot serta moncong muzzlebrake yang ada di hidung pesawat dan aura yang menakutkan terasa hingga puluhan meter.

Kita masuk kedalam pesawat itu. Didalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya dan memakai baju zirah berwarna biru mengendalikan pesawat dengan posisi tengkurap diatas pipa besar. Kedua tangannya memegang kendali pesawat yang terletak di kanan-kiri pipa. Sementara pesawat itu memiliki panel HUD dan layar LCD yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti pesawat tempur 1 orang pada umumnya.

Speedometer pesawat menunjukan tulisan '3212 Km/H' dan altimeter yang menunjukan '5321 m'. Layar HUD tiba-tiba menyala merah dan bertuliskan 'Alert,Enemy Come Here!'. Lalu di layar terlihat kotak-kotak merah berwarna merah berjumlah 10 dengan jarak interval rata-rata 30 km dari ia berada. Namun ia tampak santai menanggapi itu.

"Azazel,Tunnan,Missile Launcher!"teriaknya agak keras.

Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan mekanis Muzzlebrake di moncong pesawat masuk ke dalam hidung pesawat. Kemudian dari bagian bawah sayap pesawat turun 6 buah tabung peluncur berdiameter 12 cm yang tercantel dan juga muncul secara mekanis.

"Azazel. . Rafale!"perintahnya agak pelan.

Suara seperti pistol dikongkang sayup-sayup terdengar ditengah deru mesin pesawat yang memekakan telinga. 2 buah kotak merah diselimuti kotak biru yang bertuliskan 'Target Locked'.

"Good bye,"gumamnya dan segera dipencet sebuah tombol di kendali tangannya.

'ZZWWOOOZZZZ!'

Bagian belakang 2 tabung peluncur di masing-masing sayap menyemburkan api dan 2 benda panjang berwarna putih meluncur keluar lewat depan tabung. Benda putih itu berkecepatan rendah saat meluncur tetapi lama-lama semakin cepat hingga mengeluarkan jejak asap putih dan hilang dari pandangan.

Di radar 2 titik putih bergerak dari titik tengah radar menuju kotak merah yang diselimuti kotak biru. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 detik untuk mencapai target. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan titik putih itu menghantam kotak merah yang diselimuti kotak biru dan keduanya berubah bentuk menjadi lingkaran kuning bertuliskan 'Defeat'.

Semakin lama pesawat itu juga mendekati kotak-kotak biru di radar.

"Azazel. . Tunnan. . Cannon!"ucapnya agak keras.

6 buah tabung peluncur masuk ke dalam sayap dan dari hidung pesawat keluar lagi sebuah Muzzlebrake. Jarak tinggal 1 km lagi.

Tiba-tiba puluhan tabung panjang yang meluncur sangat cepat dan meninggalkan jejak putih langsung terlihat dan akan menabrakan diri ke pesawat itu. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum senang.

Pemuda itu lalu menarik kendali tangan hingga membuat pesawat itu menukik keatas dan semakin lama semakin hampir ke belakang tetapi pesawat tetap melaju lurus. Kecepatannya semakin lama menurun sementara rudal-rudal milik AST meluncur melewati sela-sela pesawat tanpa satupun yang menggoresnya. Lekas ditekan tombol yang lainnya berwarna biru lagi di kendali tangan dan secepat kilat 2 buah minigun yang ada di punggung pesawat menyalak hebat menghancurkan semua rudal-rudal yang akan berputar arah

Ia mendorong kendali tangan ke posisi normal. Dengan begitu hidung pesawat perlahan turun dan mengarah ke arah depan kembali. Setelah melakukan itu 8 bayangan hitam terlihat dari kaca kokpit. 'Cobra Pugachev' berhasil ia lakukan.

"Jadi kamu nantang Dogfight ya?Azazel. . Flanker!"katanya lagi.

Suara senjata dikongkang kembali terdengar. Ia kembali tombol biru dan kilatan peluru segera menghancurkan rudal-rudal dengan sangat mudah. Ia lalu mencocokan sasaran dengan layar HUD dan kembali menekan tombol merah.

'JDDARRR!'

Hidung pesawat mengeluarkan kilatan api. Seorang AST yang menyadari ia dibidik segera mengaktifkan territory namun entah kenapa lingkaran hijau yang selama ini selalu menjadi perlindungan yang sangat kuat dan beberapa keajaiban lainnya hancur dan sebuah peluru panah yang ditembakan dari pesawat tadi menghujam unit Booster dengan kecepatan 5400 km/jam dan langsung berlubang kemudian hancur. AST itu kemudian membuat territory lagi agar dirinya bisa melayang tetapi tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan jatuh dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Komandan,ada Spirit Stuka!"teriak salah satu AST yang panik.

Sialnya,orang yang dipanggilnya malah sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Kembali ke pesawat kembali menembakan peluru panah lalu segera berputar 90 derajat ke kanan layaknya gasing tetapi tetap melaju lurus ke arah depan. Ratusan laser meluncur menghajarnya tetapi anehnya tak hancur sedikitpun. Hidung pesawat kembali mengeluarkan kilatan api. Kali ini pesawat terdorong ke arah belakan karena efek tembakan yang dihasilkan.

Knalpot pesawat bergerak dan mengarah ke atas dengan sudut 50 derajat yang membuat hidung pesawat langsung mengarah ke ke belakang dengan posisi terbalik. Hidung pesawat sekali lagi mengeluarkan api lalu berputar seperti bor hingga ke posisi semula. Dengungan mesin jet lalu mengeras hingga memekakan telinga dan pesawat meluncur dengan cepat dari kecepatan 0 km/jam.

2 orang AST kembali berjatuhan dengan kondisi pingsan dan Unit Realizer di kepala mereka hancur. Setidaknya CR-Unit membuat tubuh mereka kebal dari kehancuran raga.

"Azazel. . . Talon!"teriak pemuda itu.

Moncong Muzzebrake kembali masuk ke hidung pesawat dan sayap pesawat itu berubah secara mekanis menjadi sisi tajam bagaikan pisau dan dari perut pesawat turun bak pisau lipat sebuah pedang tajam berwarna hitam sepanjang 5 meter yang membuat tampilan depan pesawat itu seperti huruf T.

Rudal-rudal kembali keluar dan bola-bola hijau muncul mencoba menghentikan gerakan pesawat itu tetapi itu semua sia-sia karena kecepatan pesawat mencapai 2531 km/jam sehingga tak bisa terkejar. Pemuda itu membelokan pesawat itu dengan sudut sangat ekstrem ke arah salah satu AST. AST itu menarik sebuah pedang dari pinggangnya dan menggunakan untuk menahan serangannya.

'KATLAAASSS!'

Pedang yang dimiliki AST itu hancur dengan sangat mudah. AST itu segera mengaktifkan territory untuk menjebak spirit itu. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar terjebak Realizer yang ada dikepalanya ditebas pedang oleh pesawat itu dan ia segera jatuh dengan cepat ke bumi.

AST yang lainnya segera kabur dari tempat itu secepat-cepatnya. Tetapi spirit itu tak sampai di situ.

"Azazel. . Gripen!"teriaknya lagi.

Pedang hitam lalu melipat ke arah bentuk pesawat disusul dengan menumpulnya pinggir-pinggir sayap dan moncong Muzzebrake muncul. Ia mencocokan proyektor HUD dan segera menembakan tombol merah 2 kali dan biru.

'JJDAARRRR! JJDAARRRR!'

'Drerrrrrr…'

Ledakan hebat disusul kobaran api muncul dari target. Kobaran api itu mengenai 3 orang AST lainnya sehingga tubuh mereka tertutup api yang sangat panas. Mereka lalu perlahan-lahan segera meluncur ke arah laut.

"1 pasukan AST dikalahkan dalam waktu setengah jam,"gumamya senang

Pemuda itu menarik kemudi pesawat sehingga hidung pesawat menukik ke arah atas dan semakin lama semakin ke belakang. Kecepatan semakin lama semakin berkurang dan arah gerak pesawat langsung berubah menjadi ke belakang. Mesin jet kembali menderu sangat keras dan pesawat itu meluncur meninggalkan lokasi secepat meteor.

**{}To Be Continued()**

* * *

><p><strong>Daftar kata-kata yang sulit untuk Dikhayal XD<strong>

1. Muzzlebrake : benda berbentuk seperti pipa atau kotak yang bolong-bolong yang ada di ujung senapan dan meriam. Lengkapnya cari di Wikipedia

2. Pugachev Cobra : gerakan pesawat yang menukik ke atas kemudian turun ke bawah patukan kobra. Lengkapnya cari di Wikipedia

3. HUD : Gampangannya kaya kaca terus disinari proyektor. Terlihat tapi agak tembus pandang kaya google glass

4. Dogfight : Istilah yang merujuk ke pertempuran udara.

5. Territory : yang bola-bola ijo itu loh :)

6. CR-Unit : Kasarnya kostumnya Wizard.

7. Wizard : Orang yang dilatih untuk melawan spirit.

**BAKAuthor Note** : Huah. Akhirnya cerbung pertama kelar juga. Oh ya jangan lupa Kritik Saran Pertanyaan ya :). Maaf kalau kebanyakan update,maklum Author baru.


	2. Chapter 2

****BAKAuthor Note **: Hai hai!Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Jika kalian ada kritik dan saran silahkan Review dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mempomosikan Fanfic ini XD.**

**KodokSangar : **Pertama - tama saya berterima kasih kepada anda untuk me-Review fanfic saya yang masih baru dan banyak kekurangan. Oh ya mode pesawat tempur adalah salah satu mode spirit dari Spirit Stuka. Lagipula jika itu adalah pesawat AST maka pesawat jaman itu sudah memakai kendali otak yang disalurkan lewat Realizer dan senjatanya berupa laser. Jadi jika dibandingkan dengan pesawat yang dikendarai oleh Spirit Stuka yang masih dikendalikan oleh tangan dan kaki dan bersenjatakan senapan konvesional yang masih pakai mesiu,rasanya tidak mungkin :) .

**BAKAuthor** :** Nah bagi yang ingin mereview lagi monggo silahkan asal isinya kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan dan kata-kata yang digunakan harus tidak memicu keributan alias Nge-flamming. **Di chapter ini BAKAuthor akan menceritakan sepenggal kisah tetang spirit yang menakutkan ini. Eee... Terus apa lagi ya? Dah langsung ke ceritanya saja!****

* * *

><p><strong>First Spirit<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Sekali lagi seperti yang Author lain katakan. Date A Live Bukan punya saya tetapi punya Kōshi Tachibana-Sensei.

**Warning** : Khayalan yang kurang,tidak jelas,typo,Author mabok (?),dll.

**Pairing** : Nanti juga tahu sendiri XD

**Summary : **Spirit pertama yang diperkirakan adalah Tohka Yatogami ternyata adalah seorang Spirit laki-laki yang seorang maniak bertarung dan menjadi momok AST. Ia sekarang muncul kembali setelah gunung es yang menyegelnya hancur oleh kapal StarCruise. Akankah Kotori Itsuka merekrut orang lagi untuk menyegelnya ataukah ia akan dibiarkan saja dan membuat kehancuran di bumi?

* * *

><p><strong>{}Ken's Home. Time 17.03{}<strong>

"Sebuah UFO telah menjatuhkan sekelompok tentara langit. Dilaporkan mereka menderita luka yang serius dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit..."

Begitulah isi berita petang itu. Sementara TV itu terus menayangkan acaranya duduklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata pemuda itu berbeda warna, yang kanan berwarna merah api sementara bagian kiri berwarna gelap dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Ditangan kanannya terdapat 1 senapan buatan Perang Dunia II. Tertulis di bagian kongkangnya** M1903A4 Springfield** dan ia mengelapnya dengan lap yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Tentara langit? Apa itu tentara langit? Sehebat apa mereka,"gumam pemuda itu meremehkan.

Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding sebentar. Setelah melirik jam dinding senapan beserta yang ada di tangannya ditaruh di meja.

"Ahh, lebih baik saya mencari makan dahulu,"kata pemuda itu seraya melenturkan otot-otot di tangannya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah ruangan. Kulkas dibukanya dan ia mengambil 2 butir telur dan 2 batang sosis dari freezer. Kedua benda itu ditaruh di ruang dapur dan dengan lincah ia mengambil talenan dan pisau, tak lupa ia melempar-lemparkannya ke atas bak seorang koki profesional. Setelah adegan yang cukup menarik perhatian, kedua sosis itu dipotongnya diatas talenan dan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 6 detik.

Kedua telur dipecahnya dan isinya ditaruh diatas mangkuk kecil. Sosis yang telah dipotong lalu dimasukan ke mangkuk kecil. Tak lupa ia membubuhkan 1 sendok makan lada putih dan 1 sendok teh bumbu instan. Dengan ayunan cepat tetapi tak berceceran ia mengocok isi mangkuk itu hingga tercampur. Setelah selesai ia menyiapkan sebuah wajan penggorengan dan ia isi dengan minyak goreng.

"Khukhukhu...Jadi kamu sedang masak ya?"

Mendengar suara itu ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dibelakangnya terlihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam yang diikat dua arah tetapi tidak seimbang. Baju gothic warna merah darah dan hitam ditambah dengan matanya yang berbeda warna plus senyumnya menjadikannya seperti hantu.

"Wah, Nightmare. Seperti biasanya kamu datang tanpa lewat pintu depan," tanpa memalingkan wajah ia berbicara

"Huhuhuh... Tetapi kemarin aku sudah lewat pintu depan,Stuka-san," tandas gadis itu.

"Itu kan kemarin, dan jangan panggil aku Stuka!"sambarnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Huh,"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kamu sudah sering menanyakan itu kan? Namaku Ken, KEN KAGAMIYA! Atau jangan-jangan kau yang kloning?"

Pemuda itu menaikan nada pembicaraannya.

"Yare yare. Jangan marah dahulu. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar. Lalu sebenarnya saya itu yang asli dan tujuanku di sini ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Sesuatu yang penting,"kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah Kurumi Tokisaki,"sahut pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Ken.

Ia mulai beranjak. Tangannya membawa mangkuk kecil dan ia masukan kedalam kulkas. Tak lupa ia mencuci tangannya di bak cucian lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aza-chan, kemarilah,"perintahnya.

Kurumi mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah senapan yang ada di atas meja. Senapan itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru lalu berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk meteor. Meteor itu terbang dengan cepat melewati bahu Kurumi dan berhenti tepat di depan Ken. Bola meteor itu kembali mengeluarkan cahaya biru sekali lagi dan berubah bentuk menjadi seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut ungu gelap terurai dan baju gothic yang berwarna hitam. Sayap hitam lalu melebar dari belakang tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa Ken?"tanyanya.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan teh untuk kami berdua,"perintahnya.

"Perintah tuan adalah pekerjaan saya,"jawab gadis kecil itu.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bersinar biru sekali lagi dan nampaklah pakaian maid yang dikenakannya.

"Yare yare. Kamu menyuruh Angelmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah?"sindir Kurumi.

"Jelas. Angelku kan penurut dan bisa melakukan apa saja,"jawab Ken seraya menggosok kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Hentikan... Ken.."keluh gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

"Baiklah, mari ikut ke sini,"Ken lalu berjalan diikuti Kurumi menuju ruang keluarga.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Aza-chan!"kata Kurumi seraya tersenyum dan membungkukan badan.

Ia lalu menyuruh Kurumi untuk duduk setelah itu Ken juga duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Sementara itu TV masih menyala dan menampilkan sebuah berita. Berita itu berisi tentang beberapa ledakan yang terjadi di Tokyo dan menimbulkan korban jiwa.

"Hihihi... Itu ulahmu ya jangan-jangan?"Kurumi membuka pembicaraan.

"Heh, ya memang itu ulahku,"jawab Ken.

"Seharusnya sinyal spirit terdengar,"gumam Kurumi dan masih tetap menatap layar TV.

"Pengecualian jika spirit itu terbang diatas ketinggian 30.000 kaki dari tanah dan menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan lebih dari 3.000 km/jam,"tandasnya dan juga sama-sama tetap menatap layar TV.

"Huhuhu... Jadi kamu ingin mengalahkan Record Kill 15.000 orang dariku?"

"Tidak juga. Pengalaman dikejar AST dan ditembak Twin Cluster sudah menjadi permainan wajib setiap hari. Lagipula Record Kill dariku sekarang mencapai 150.000.815 jiwa ditambah 700+ AST. Kamu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku,"jawab Ken yakin.

"Itu kan sudah termasuk Spacequake, **Nii-san**,"Kurumi melayangkan pandang kearahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku bukan mobil tahu!"

"Hihihi... Baiklah,"

Lalu dari arah lorong datanglah seorang maid kecil yang membawakan papan yang berisi Tea Set. Ia meletakannya ditengah meja lalu dibagikan 2 buah cangkir ke kedua orang itu. Tak lupa ia isi dengan teh hitam yang masih panas ke kedua cangkir tersebut. Setelah melakukan itu ia menghindar dan berdiri disamping Ken dan agak ke belakang.

"Arigatou ne, Aza-chan!"ucap Kurumi lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Nah bisa diberitahu sekarang apa pemberitahuan darimu?"tanya Ken.

Tangan Ken mengambil remote TV yang ada di atas meja dan mematikan TV tersebut. Kurumi mengambil cangkir teh yang masih panas itu kemudian diseruputnya sedikit.

"Hihihi... Kau ini memang tidak bisa sopan ya? Ken. Berbasa-basilah dahulu dan jangan berbicara langsung ke inti. Kita ini sedang di Jepang bukan di Rusia,"tegur Kurumi.

"Baiklah... Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana kabar Shido setelah 1 bulan semenjak Tobiichi kukirim ke masa lalu?"

"BURUK... SANGAT** BURUK!**"sahut Ken dengan nada agak dipertinggi.

"Hihihi.. Ternyata kau ahli mendramatisasi. Aku tahu kamu tidak mengetahui apa yang diperbuat Shido karena kamu beda kelas. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu?"

"Dengan siapa?"tanya Ken balik

**"Yoshikuni Chinatsu,"**

Sejenak Ken bungkam mulut mendengar nama itu. Dahinya mengkerut memikirkan gadis itu dan air mukanya perlahan berubah sedikit merona merah.

"Khukhu.. Kenapa. Malu ya?"goda Kurumi dan jari-jemari ditempelkan ke pipinya.

"Ti.. Tidak. Aku Tidak..."

"Berbicalah sejujurnya saja kepadaku. Adikmu ini akan berusaha membantumu,"potong Kurumi.

"Aku tidak lagi mengakui kau menjadi adikku semenjak aku diculik oleh Phantom dan kita beda marga. Tetapi jangan salah sangka dahulu karena aku tidak membencimu,"tandasnya dengan suara lemah. "Yah, sepertinya hubungan kami semakin memburuk semenjak aku mengirimnya surat pada hari jum'at yang lalu. Walaupun isinya bukan surat cinta,"

"Khukhukhu... Ternyata Ken terpuruk dalam hal percintaan. Mungkin saja ia tidak mau membalas suratmu karena hanya spam baginya,"ulas Kurumi.

"Yah sekarang mau bagaimana lagi,"

"Apa perlu aku bantu?"tanya Kurumi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Bisa langsung ke inti?"

Ken mengambil secangkir teh dan ia minum perlahan hingga sisa setengah.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya? Khikhikhi.. Baiklah. Di negara Bagian Alaska, Amerika Serikat, dirikuku yang lain melihat sebuah percobaan senjata di sebuah hutan terpencil. Senjata itu memiliki kemampuan penghancur dan kelincahan yang sangat besar. Awalnya diriku yang lain melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah robot milik DARPA. Tetapi setelah diselidiki itu bukanlah sebuah robot sejati karena dapat berubah menjadi pesawat tempur. Mereka menguji senjata itu dan bergantian pengguna setiap 5 menit penggunaan. Tetapi walaupun hanya 5 menit diriku yang lain dapat melihat jika mereka dalam kondisi yang kelelahan sangat setelah memakai senjata itu,"ulas Kurumi.

Dahi Ken kembali mengkerut dan kepalanya menunduk ditopang kedua tangan.

"Jangan-jangan senjata itu..."

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan dan rumor yang beredar dari para AST. Senjata itu adalah **Trihexa**, kode lainnya adalah DW-666. Dari jenis serangan dan logo yang melekat di badan senjata, aku menjamin itu adalah buatan DEM. Senjata ini adalah hasil pengembangan dari Licorice's Series dan Thunderbird dan ditambah dengan Ashcroft Beta Realizer. Atau kalau kamu mau menyebutnya dengan kasar senjata itu 6 kali lebih kuat dari White Licorice, 6 kali lebih terlindung dibanding Arbatel, dan 6 kali lebih lincah dibanding Thunderbird. Diketahui senjata itu hanya ditunjukan untuk satu orang saja,"

"Ellen Mira Mathers,"sahut Ken tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tepat. Dan aku menduga senjata itu digunakan untuk menggantikan Goetia dan mungkin juga digunakan untuk mengalahkan satu orang saja. Dirimu!"

Ken menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mencoba menenangkan pikiran dengan meminum teh hingga habis. Kurumi juga mengikuti apa yang dia perbuat. Suasana menjadi hening dan hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar.

"Heh, Ellen tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan segitu,"Ken membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak pernah berhadapan. Tetapi walaupun begitu diatas kertas Realizer Trihexa jauh lebih kuat darimu,"bantah Kurumi.

"Begitulah,"

Cangkir kedua orang itu kembali diisi lagi dengan teh oleh Aza-chan, sang maid dadakan. Kurumi lalu meminum teh itu sedikit demi sedikit dan suara tegukan dapat terdengar perlahan. Ia lalu memalingkan tatapannya ke logo kecil berbentuk buntut tupai dan tulisan R besar yang membentuk lingkaran. Logo itu terdapat di meja tersebut.

"Khukhu.. Jadi kau ikut organisasi Ratatoskr ya?"tanya Kurumi.

Ken langsung melempar tatapan tajam ke Kurumi.

"Eh? Aku? Tidak - tidak. Mereka mengajukan damai kepadaku. Daripada Fraxinus Aircraft Carrier jatuh karena mereka mengirimkan wanita-wanita yang tidak cocok untukku dan seorang pria untuk mengencaniku mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk membangun tempat tinggal untukku,"jawab Ken.

Ia sepertinya salah menilai Fraxinus.

"Walaupun begitu mereka tidak terlalu bersungguh-sungguh sama sepertimu. Dengan kata lain kau dan mereka perlahan mengkhianati kesepakatan. Untuk mengatasimu mereka sedang mengembangkan Realizer dari basis Protect Teritorry. Yah aku lupa namanya tetapi kalau tidak salah Realizer itu dapat menjebak dalam kecepatan tertinggi sekalipun dan dapat meledak dan melumpuhkan target sebelum sempat menyerang,"jelas Kurumi.

"Offensive Teritorry ya?"gumam Ken.

"Oh ya. Jam 7 lebih 34 menit kelompok AST akan berpatroli lagi di atas hutan Aokigahara. Jika ingin ikut tempur silahkan persiapkan dirimu,"kata Kurumi.

"Nanti kalau sempat,"sahut Ken.

Lantai tiba-tiba mengeluarkan warna hitam. Dengan perlahan gadis yang sangat persis seperti Kurumi muncul dari area hitam tersebut diringi suara cekikikan bak suara iblis. Ia lalu membisikan sesuatu ke Kurumi yang asli dan membuatnya berdiri

"Pejamuan tehnya saya akhiri sampai disini dulu. Aku ada urusan yang penting. Jadi..."

Kedua Kurumi tersebut mulai tenggelam ke bawah lantai yang diselimuti aura hitam.

"... Sayonara,"

Mereka berdua akhirnya menghilang dibalik lantai. Ken mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya sementara itu Aza-chan membawa tea set ke dapur.

"Oh ya,pesan kepada Aza-chan kalau tehnya kurang gula sedikit,"

Tiba-tiba Kurumi muncul lagi dari tembok walau hanya kepalanya saja.

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Azazel!"kata Ken seraya menodongkan tangannya.

Bola meteor muncul dari lorong dan membentuk senapan M1903 Springfield yang tergenggam di tangannya. Senapan itu tepat mengarah ke kepala Kurumi.

"Hihihi... Oke. Aku akan pergi. Tetapi suatu saat kematianku karenamu akan kubalaskan!"

Kurumi lalu masuk kembali kedalam tembok dan menghilang beserta aura hitam yang menyertainya.

"Dasar. Aza-chan, ayo ke dapur,"kata Ken semangat.

Senjata itu kembali berubah bentuk menjadi gadis kecil.

"Akan saya lakukan," jawabnya

**{}To Be Continued{}**

* * *

><p><strong>BAKAuthor Note<strong> : Huah. Akhirnya cerbung kedua kelar juga dari BAKAuthor. Oh ya kalau mau tolong promosikan fanfic ini ke yang lainnya. Jangan lupa Kritik Saran Pertanyaan ya :) . Saya Akhiri Wassalam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo! ketemu dengan BAKAuthor yang sableng ini. Dan saya akan menyajikan fic ini. Dijamin tambah seru, tambah menegangkan, tambah greget, tambah... Ah pokoknya langsung kita baca saja chapter 3 ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Spirit<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Sekali lagi seperti yang Author lain katakan. Date A Live Bukan punya saya tetapi punya Kōshi Tachibana-Sensei.

**Warning** : Khayalan yang kurang,tidak jelas,typo,Author mabok (?), chara utama Date A Live lainnya tidak diceritakan, rate langsir ke T karena ada beberapa adegan keji, dll.

**Pairing** : OC X OC, lalu Kurumi? Dijadikan adiknya saja XD

**Summary : **Spirit pertama kembali bangkit. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dan suka membuat kehancuran. Akankah Kotori Itsuka merekrut orang lagi untuk menyegelnya ataukah ia akan dibiarkan saja dan membuat kehancuran di bumi?

* * *

><p>'Teett...tett...teett..'<p>

"Baik,pelajaran hari ini ada di berkas no. 3 tentang kebudayaan jepang yang mulai hilang. Sekian, terima kasih,"kata sensei sambil berlalu meninggalkann ruang kelas 11-8. Ken langsung menata dokumen dan memasukannya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengangklek tas yang biasa dipakai untuk membawa gitar elektrik, walaupun saya yakin isinya bukan gitar dan bergegas pulang.

Sewaktu ia berjalan di lorong kelas Ken tiba-tiba melihat seseorang yang membuat wajahnya langsung merona merah. Ia bertemu Yoshikuni Chinatsu. Yah kalian tahu kan Menurut tokoh utama kita Yoshikuni Chinatsu siapanya dia. Ia hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kembali pergi bahkan tanpa berkata "Oh" sekalipun yang yang bahkan biasa dikatakan Tobiichi Origami. Ken mencoba menarik nafas dan menghebuskan nafasnya untuk mencoba menyapa gadis dengan rambut kepang warna hitam tersebut.

"Chinatsu-san!"

Sialnya, gadis yang disapanya tidak mendengarkan suaranya atau mungkin ia tidak mau mendengarkannya! Langkah kakinya tidak menuju tangga sama sekali tetapi lurus. Ken mengerti ia adalah salah satu dewan siswa atau kalian bisa menyebutnya OSIS dan ia menjamin gadis yang disapa Chinatsu menuju ke ruang OSIS yang memang tinggal lurus.

Duh gusti ,kenapa Ken menyukai ketua kelas 11-4 yang seorang dandere?! Hanya tuhan yang tahu. Itu yang Ken selalu pikirkan. Mempersetankan gadis itu, ia terpaksa pulang sendiri dan tak ada teman yang menemaninya. Ia memang tidak mempunyai teman bahkan hanya musuh yang ia punya.

Menuruni tangga dari lantai 4 hingga rasanya dasar tangga itu tak berujung. Ken akhirnya berhasil mencapai tangga dasar. Hari ini ia tidak bernafsu untuk berburu AST lagi, ia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah saja dan mungkin ia harus berburu binatang untuk dibawanya ke rumah. Itulah yang biasa Ken lakukan sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah.

Tetapi rasa-rasanya ia juga tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan itu juga. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia bisa melihat sekilas seorang pemuda bersurai biru, tangan kanan dipeluk gadis bersurai ungu dengan model semi-pony tail, sementara tangan kirinya dipeluk juga oleh seorang gadis berambut putih pendek. terlihat dari tatapan mereka, mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Tak lupa saya menyebutkan di depannya ada 2 orang gadis dengan rambut kuning dan dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis yang sayup - sayup berteriak "Darling!" beberapa kali.

"Cih,"

Segera ia menghindari arah pemuda itu. Ia menjamin jika ia berada lama - lama didekatnya, ia akan ikut ketularan virus pemuda yang diajari oleh gadis bersurai merah yang dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari Raizen High School.

Pintu perlahan berderit dan hirup pikuk orang banyak terdengar. Ia lalu menuju salah satu meja dan duduk melepas beban pikiran dan raga. Lalu seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang di kafe kami, adakah yang anda pesan,"tanya pelayan itu.

Ia menyodorkan berbagai macam menu yang mungkin ada yang belum ia kenal. Ia membolak - balikan daftar menunya dan menemukan yang satu yang mungkin yang ia kenal.

"Semangkok ramen. Lalu minumnya air putih yang dicampur es,"pesan Ken.

"Terima kasih, akan kami hidangkan,"jawab pelayan itu lalu berlalu.

Situasi yang ramai, situasi yang lumayan dibenci Ken. Dan orang-orang sekitar tidak menyadari kalau seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja nomor 12 adalah spirit yang siap menghancurkan tempat itu dan membubarkan massa kapanpun. Mungkin mereka terlalu lapar dan haus untuk mau tahu tentang hal itu.

"Azazel,"

"Ada apa, Ken?"

Sebuah suara gadis muncul dari dalam wadah gitar.

"bagaimana kalau kita akan berburu tupai? Aku sedang tidak nafsu untuk dihajar AST hari ini,"tanya Ken."

"Kenapa? Tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Chinatsu?"balas Azazel

"Yah, begitulah,"jawab Ken lesu.

"Baiklah,"

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Ken dan menaruhnya dimejanya. Pelayan itu segera pergi setelah membungkukan badan terlebih dahulu.

Ken segera mengambil dan sumpit sekali pakai dan segera memakan ramen yang masih hangat itu dengan. Rasa panas dan gurih segera teresap dilidahnya. Setelah puas hingga tersisa setengah mangkok ia menyeruput kuah ramen dan meminum air putih dingin dengan cepat. Ken Beristirahat sebentar, mengambil nafas untuk persiapan penghabisan ramen.

'Jtarrr... Jtar... drererer... '

"Kyyaaa!"

"LARI! LARI! "

Diluar sana, orang-orang berlari panik menghindari sebuah bank. Bank itu ternyata didatangi perampok dan suara tembakan bagai senapan mesin terdengar. Mereka menembaki senapan mereka dengan membabi-buta bahkan kafe yang ada di seberang jalan ditembaki juga. Sontak semua yang ada disitu segera merunduk dan suara berdesing melubangi kaca-kaca hingga pecah.

Pengecualian untuk Ken. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Ia terus memakan ramennya dengan santai ditengah deru tembakan yag memekakan telinga. Orang-orang menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur khawatir. Yah reader tahu sendiri kan mengapa Ken santai sekali.

'Ngguuweeesss... CLAASSSS!'

Saat Ken akan mengambil ramen dengan sumpit, tiba-tiba mangkuk ramennya hancur dengan sangat cepat dan ramen beserta kuahnya berceceran hingga kelantai. Ken membeku sebentar melihat makanannya tumpah.

"SIALAN! PADAHAL SEBENTAR LAGI RAMENKU AKAN HABIS!"umpatnya dengan keras.

Ia lalu berdiri dengan cepat lalu merogol sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Ditaruhnya uang sejumlah 100 yen di atas meja dan dompetnya dimasukan kembali kedalam saku.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"ucapnya dengan keras seraya berlari mengejar perampok yang telah menewaskan makanannya itu.

Mereka keluar dengan sekarung uang tiap orang dari bank dan segera pergi dengan 2 mobil sebelum polisi datang dan menangkap mereka. Siapapun yang menghalangi mereka ditembaknya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Ken meraih tas gitar yang ada di punggungnya dan ditarik resletingnya sementara ia berlari dengan kecepatan 4 km/jam diatas rekor kecepatan berlari tercepat yang dipegang Usain Bolt. Ia mengeluarkan Senapan _M1903 Springfield_ dan dibenarkan kembali posisi tas gitar itu ke belakang.

"Ayo Azazel!"teriaknya

Senapan itu dilempar ke atas kemudian bercahaya biru sangat terang dan mengubahnya menjadi sepeda gunung. Ken segera melompat dan mendarat diatas sepeda itu.

Dengan berdiri membungkuk ke depan ia genjot sepeda itu menguber sepasang mobil perampok. Dua buah truk trailer disalipnya tanpa ragu. Yah ia seharusnya sudah pantas masuk tol dengan kecepatan secepat itu. Setelah menyalip sebuah mobil ia masuk ke lajur pertama tepat dibelakang sebuah mobil Lancer berwarna putih. Ia bisa melihat sekilas kalau speedometer mobil didepannya menunjukan angka 80.

Truk tronton wingbox menyalipnya dengan perlahan. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri diatas rangka sepeda tanpa kehilangan kecepatan dan keseimbangan sekalipun. Hal yang mustahil dilakukan bahkan seorang akrobatik sekalipun. Tangannya yang direntangkan mulai diturunkan dan kakinya segera ditolakan dari sepeda hingga tubuhnya terbang cukup tinggi.

Dengan keras ia mendarat diatas atap wingbox dan lekas ia berlari mengejar mobil hitam yang berada 100 meter di depannya. Sepedanya kembali bercahaya dan merubah bentuk menjadi sebuah meteor yang juga mengejar Ken. Meteor biru itu berubah kembali menjadi senapan jaman Perang Dunia II dan tepat terpegang di tangan kanan Ken yang tengan berayun. Kedua tasnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih lalu pecah menjadi kepingan poligon dan menghilang

Ia lalu melompat menuju truk yang ada didepannya dan sebuah hembusan angin muncul dari kakinya dan mengakibatkan lompatannya bertambah jauh hingga masuk kedalam bak truk pasir. Tiger Sproong berhasil ia lakukan tanpa bantuan tangan dan Ken kembali berlari melompat dan kembali mendarat dengan mulus diatas truk wingbox.

Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan offensif dengan mengongkang senjatanya. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan saat mencapai titik akhir ia langsung menolak kakinya dan hembusan angin kencang menambah tenaga lompatannya yang memiliki trajektori 45 derajat.

Senjata api yang ada ditangan kanannya diarahkan kearah depan tepatnya ke arah pintu belakang mobil berwarna hitam berjenis van. Tiap detik dan detik perlahan terasa semakin melambat. Ken berkosentrasi setiap milidetik menyocokan pisir dan penjera dengan titik perkiraan target yang terhalang pintu mobil. Pelatuk pun segera ditariknya untuk mengubah segalanya.

'JJDUUURRRRR!'

Kilatan cahaya dari katrid _.30-06 Springfield_ menghiasi pucuk senapan yang ada ditangan Ken. Sebagai efek dari Hukum Newton III tangannya terdorong 5 cm ke belakang. Sementara itu peluru meluncur dengan kecepatan mendekati 3204 kilometer per jam. Peluru itu menghantam pintu mobil, bukan maksudnya menembus pintu mobil dan juga menembus kepala salah satu orang yang ada didalamnya. Pria itu ambruk kearah depan karena saking kencangnya peluru.

Didepannya tidak ada titik pendaratan berupa kendaraan, yang ada hanyalah aspal. Jika ia mendarat di jalan yang terjadi adalah JEBREETTT... Ia akan tertabrak truk yang ada dibelakangnya. Tetapi Ken tak menkhawawatirkan hal itu.

Aura-aura berwarna biru muda turun dari kaki kanannya dan berkumpul di kedua telapak sepatunya. Cahaya itu kemudian memanjang menyenatukan diri satu sama lain dan membentuk papan, bukan maksudnya pedang berwarna biru muda yang ditapakkan oleh kedua kaki Ken layaknya _Hoverboard_. Ken yang tadinya menukik akan mencium aspal ditambah terlindas truk kini mulai terbang ke atas layaknya pesawat yang selesai menukik.

Dicondongkan badan ke depan, lalu kedua tangannya diarahkan ke belakang, hembusan angin langsung mendorong pedang yang dipijaknya dengan sangat cepat menuju mobil van yang pintu belakangnya terbuka. 2 orang dengan senjata RPK dan 1 orang dengan busur lengkap dengan realizer dikepalanya siap menantinya, mereka tahu Ken adalah musuh mereka dari benda yang berada di tangan kanannya dan dipakai untuk mengeksekusi temannya.

Ditariknya tuas pengongkang senjatanya dan selongsong katrid _.30-06 Springfield_ keluar dengan cepat dan hanyut ditelan hembusan angin. Selagi ia menyalip sebuah mobil putih cepat-cepat ia dorong tuas pengongkang senapan Bolt-Action itu dan bersiap untuk tembakan selanjutnya.

Pintu tol sudah di depan mata dan 2 mobil van itu melabrak pintu tol tanpa belas kasihan hingga hancur. Sontak kejadian itu mengejutkan sebagian orang yang ada di situ. Ken mulai menaikan kentinggian Hoverboardnya dan melewati gerbang tol yang atapnya berada 1 meter dibawahnya. Kini jarak tinggal 50 meter.

2 orang pria mulai menarik pelatuk senapan mesinnya secara membabi-buta ke arah Ken sebagai serangan pembuka. Ken akan membalas serangan itu sekarang? Tidak. Ia mulai menurunkan ketinggian hingga tidak terlalu tinggi dari aspal mengarahkan ujung senjatanya ke kepalanya dan tanpa ragu-ragu ia tarik pelatuknya. Bukannya melukai diri sendiri malahan sebuah bola berwarna kuning transparan yang mengelilinginya hingga setinggi truk disertai suara dan kilatan hantaman peluru yang hampir mirip seperti hujan.

"Kalian cukup hebat juga yah," gumamnya pelan

1 orang lagi mulai mengambil sebuah tongkat putih dari punggungya dan ditaruhnya di busur lalu ditarik busur itu hingga maksimal. Ken kemudian memiringkan Hoverboardnya ke arah kanan menuju sisi kiri mobil Fortuner warna putih. Pria itupun segera melepas tali busurnya, bagian putih anak panah itu mengembang dan terlepas menjadi 4 bagian menampakan anak panah dengan bagian depan mengeluarkan cahaya laser dan bagian belakangnya menyemburkan api. Yah kalian para readers bisa menyebutnya dengan "Pedang saber yang diluncurkan lewat panah dan memiliki roket".

Melihat sekilas dan 10 detik setelah ia menembak dirinya Teritorrynya mulai memudar, Ken segera membelokan Hoverboardnya ke arah kiri menuju ke sebuah mobil Fortuner putih. Bunyi berdengung terdengar dan rasaya waktunya melambat. Sebuah panah dengan pucuk bercahaya ungu meluncur melewati punggungnya, Ken berusaha menghindari punggungnya dalam waktu yang sangat kecil ini. Lesatan panah melenggang kangkung melewatinya dan menghajar sebuah pembatas jalan hingga meledak hebat mengenai mobil yang ada di sekitarnya dan terpental.

"Tetapi tidak juga, masih kalah akurasi,"lanjutnya dengan suara pelan

Ken mengarahkan Hoverboardnya menuju sisi kiri mobil fortuner. Tembakan senapan mesin dilakukan saat Ken mencoba menuju sisi kiri mobil. Hasilnya bisa ditebak, ratusan peluru menghajar mobil secara membabi-buta. Ken bisa melihat pengemudi mobil itu melakukan gerakan ajeb-ajeb sebelum akhirnya kepala pengendara itu menghantam setir mobil dan kaca sisi kiri mulai pecah. Ken segera merunduk dan sedikit membelokan ke kiri untuk menghindari kaca-kaca pecah bertebaran.

-,Terbang ke arah pohon sekarang juga!

Firasat Ken mengatakan kemudian. Sebagai orang yang memiliki intitusi tinggi, Ken harus mempercayai hal ini. Ken menjauhkan diri dari mobil itu dan tak disangka mobil meledak hebat hingga terpental ke lajur kanan. Ia mulai mengarahkan lagi melewati bahu jalan, pembatas , dan ia terbang diantara deretan dahan pohon dan mengendalikannya secara hati-hati agar tidak terantuk atau mungkin tersandung cabang pohon atau yang tidak elit lagi adalaha menabrak pohon.

'Dredrdrdrdrdrdr...'

'sluv..sluvbzrkbzrkbrkzbzkzkz...paanggg...'

Tembakan mulai gencar dilakukan mengarah ke seseorang yang terbang diantara pohon bagai iblis, Ken mulai menarik tuas kongkang dengan tangan kiri dan sekali lagi selongsong peluru yang mulai mendingin keluar dan hilang. Ditengah tembakan senapan mesin ia kembali mengarahkan senapan itu ke arah mobil hitam. Matanya sekali-kali melirik ke arah pangkal senjata untuk mencocokan kembali pisir penjera dengan target. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia menarik pelatuk secepat mungkin.

'JDDUUURRR...'

Efek dari Hukun Newton III terjadi sementara peluru berdiameter terbang dan menghajar salah satu Machinegunner Man hingga terpental kebelakang. Ken segera menarik tuas kongkang dan mendorongnya secepat kilat dengan tangan kiri. Tanpa dibidik ditaruhnya senjata itu di pinggannya dan pelatuk pun ditarik dengan tangan kanan. Setelah itu ia segera melompat dan Hoverboard yang berbentuk pedang tersebut segera meluncur bak roket melesat dari pesawat dan mengenai bagian dalam Mobil van dan meledakan serpihan es. 1 orang segera ambruk dan jatuh ke aspal dan satunya lagi sekujur tubuhnya tertusuk serpihan es yang meledak itu.

Tinggal satu lagi. Pengemudi van yang mengetahui rekan-rekannya tewas satu per satu mulai mengambil pistol otomatis Uzi dan menembaki Ken. Tak ragu-ragu kembali ditarik dan didorong tuas kongkang senjata itu dan ditarik pelatuknya kembali hingga mengeluarkan suara yang amat keras. Hebatnya tanpa dibidik pun peluru tepat mengenai kepala korban hingga memuncratkan darah ke kaca sisi kiri.

Mobil mulai oleng ke arah kanan hingga terpental karena menabrak pembatas jalan dan ditabrak beberapa mobil dengan keji dari jalur berlawanan. tetapi perburuan belumlah benar-benar berakhir. Ken mulai mengadahkan kepala ke mobil satunya lagi. Terlihat samar-samar mobil berwarna hitam satunya lagi akan memasuki tanjakan lebar yang melingkar, tanjakan itu menuju jalan tol lainnya yang berada diatas jalan tol tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk putaran, Ken segera melakukan salto sementara telapak kakinya kembali membentuk aura es dan semakin lama membentuk Hoverboard kembali dan melesat memotong jalur tol lewat udara disusul acara mengongkang senjatanya. Diperkirakan mobil van sang digondol perampok itu akan masuk jalur ke selatan. Ia lalu mendekati sebuah truk tangki LPG 6 roda dan melompat memasuki kabin lewat sisi kanan lalu menghajar supir truk dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong dan membuangnya keluar. Sementara kenetnya? Ia tembak.

Ia mengendalikan truknya dengan kondisi sangat terdiam ditambah matanya yang setengah tertutup. Tiba-tiba ia melakukan banting stir ke kanan dan melompat keluar truk dan terbang ke pinggir jembatan dengan Hoverboard untuk menghindari ledakan. Truk itu terbang karena menabrak pembatas jalan dan ketika terjatuh segera ditabrak beberapa mobil salah satunya adalah mobil van milik perampok yang melaju cukup kencang dari arah berlawanan.

Ledakan membahana terjadi hingga siapapun yang berada di radius 3 meter langsung terpanggang habis. Api dengan cepat berkobar. Yah untunglah jalan pada saat itu lumayan sepi, sehingga korban jiwa tak terlalu banyak.

Di tengah jalan seseorang dengan busur dan berjalan tertatih tatih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam Ken yang berada di sisi lain jembatan cable stayed. Ken mengambil ancang-ancang sementara pria dengan Realizer di kepalanya itu mulai mengambil sebuah salah satu anak panah di punggungya lalu menarik tali busur itu dan membidiknya.

Tetapi, Ken hanya melangkah menuju jembatan logam tanpa perlindungan dengan santai. Tidak ada apapun, tidak ada bentang alam ataupun benda untuk menghalangi peluru. Bahkan orang itu, salah satu anggota perampok yang selamat melarikan diri sebelum mobil yang ditungganginya meledak untuk menciptakan situasi ini hanya dapat terus memasang posisi kuda-kuda di tanah, dan sedikit keraguan dapat terlihat di belakangnya.

Tetapi, ia kelihatannya pemimpin salah satu komplotan perampok yang cukup beringas dalam menggunakan busur mekanik, sehingga pengalamannya membuatnya mengabaikan keraguannya. Sedetik kemudian, lesatan anak panah nya meluncur dengan suara kuat yang menyerupai dengungan mesin baling-baling, dan segera menyebar ke seluruh permukaan jalan.

Tetapi, Ken sendiri menghindari anak panah yang menyebar banyak sekali yang luncurkan dengan cara yang tidak disangka. Ia kemudian berlari ke kawat yang menyangga jembatan dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memanjat secara melintir. orang itu dengan terburu-buru mencoba membidikkan senjata padanya, tetapi sulit untuk seseorang membidik seseorang dengan gerakan sangat lincah dan melepaskan 1 tembakan untuk membunuh musuh yang ada di atas. Tetapi sebagai akibat tembakan keduanya tidak mengenai Ken, Ken menggunakan hentakan tali untuk melompat ke jembatan pada posisi yang lebih dekat dengannya.

Pria itu itu berdiri untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tidak akan dibodohi untuk kedua kalinya dan melepaskan busur untuk ketiga kalinya. Tetapi, serangan ini telah diantisipasi oleh Ken. Dengan demikian ada celah kecil pada jalur penembakan dan tanah, sosok bersurai pirang itu bergegas menyerbu masuk tanpa jatuh menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyangga tanah dan berguling ke depan seraya mengongkang senjatanya dengan cepat. Ia hanya berjarak 20 cm dari orang itu ketika bangun.

"Sialan kau…!"

Orang itu mengeluarkan makian yang biasa digunakan dan mencoba menarik 3 anak panah jenis sebar sekaligus. Tetapi…

_M1903 Springfield_ di tangan kanan Ken mengeluarkan kilasan diam.

Pada jarak sedekat itu, peluru-peluru senapan tidak akan sepenuhnya meleset. orang itu seketika terjatuh ke belakang ketika spesial efek kilat tersebar di seluruh badannya. Tetapi, bukan main, ia tidak berhenti malah kembali menarik busurnya kembali dan menyiapkan senjatanya di depan wajah Ken. Tetapi, ia terlalu lambat.

Ken sekali lagi mendekat dan menembak untuk kedua kalinya yang menyebabkan pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Ini adalah bagian paling menakutkan dari senapan. menyebabkan efek rasa sakit yang lama di samping kekuatan yang biasa, memperbolehkan seseorang untuk terus-menerus diserang tanpa daya.

Tetapi itu tidak akan bisa menghentikan nafsu egois dan membunuh dari orang itu, dan sudah terlambat. Ken terus mendekat dan perlahan menarik dan mendorong kongkang _M1903 Springfield_ sebelum menekan pelatuk di depan orang itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Peluru berdiameter 7,62 milimeter meledak, meluncurkan kekuatan membunuh dan mengukir sebuah lubang di dahinya.

Pria itu, terpental sepanjang 1 meter dan terhempas ke tanah dengan lemas. Tangannya yang menarik busur itu mulai melemaskan tegangan tali busur dan membuat peluru itu aman untuk meluncur dengan kencang. Ia lalu memeriksa jenazah itu dengan seksama. Dengungan sirine perlahan terdengar dari kejauhan, itu adalah pasukan polisi yang mulai mendekat dan melaju dengan Realizer buatan DEM.

Dengan terpaksa Ken segera berlari dan melompat dari jembatan layang. Ia memasuki hutan dan hilang entah kemana perginya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu ceritanya ya?"<p>

Seorang gadis dengan baju gothic lolita dan surai ikat dua selesai membisikan sesuatu kepada gadis satunya lagi yang bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Ya diriku yang lain. Aku mengamatinya secara diam-diam. Sepertinya ia adalah Nii-san kita yang amat kuat bahkan dalam mode normal. Bukan juga, dia sepertinya tidak diperhatikan lagi lagi oleh Chinatsu-san,"

"Khukhukhu... Jadi begitu ya ceritannya? Baiklah kau kupersilahkan kembali berkeliaran asalkan tidak terlalu keterlaluan,"kata yang asli.

Kurumi yang selesai membisikan cerita itupun segera tenggelam ke aura hitam yang berada di kakinya.

"Terima kasih, diriku yang lain,"katanya dan ia benar-benar menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Lalu Kurumi yang asli mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bagunan-bangunan yang berada di bawah gedung pecakar langit yang ia tempati. Seliran angin malam menggoyangkan rambutnya dan terangnya bulan purnama pada malam itu mampu menerangi seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Heh, baiklah Nii-san, aku akan membantumu dalam masalah ini. Walaupun kekuatanku tidak akan sekuat seperti sedia kala,"desah Kurumi pelan.

**{}To Be Continued{}**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Dan terakhir saya mohon berikan saran dan kritik dari para readers untuk menyempurnakan fic ini. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Sekian wassalam.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Salam semuanya! BAKAuthor Bocah-Dongo datang lagi! Kali ini fic saya buat sangggaaaatttttt panjang sampai satu bulan lebih dan ada beberapa masalah tentang login, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kalau terjebak internet positif atau gagal loading setelah beberapa detik di klik saya sarankan memakai Webproxy{dot}net . Tetapi ini hanya untuk baca saja dan tidak bisa untuk mengetik fanfic. Kalau mau bisa ngetik pakai Extension "Anonymox" tetapi loadingnya agak lama, saran saya kalau pakai ini jangan buat facebook-an sebelum beberapa masalah akan terjadi. Baiklah ini dia ceritanya!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Spirit<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Sekali lagi seperti yang Author lain katakan. Date A Live Bukan punya saya tetapi punya Kōshi Tachibana-Sensei.

**Warning** : Khayalan yang kurang,tidak jelas,typo,Author mabok (?), chara utama Date A Live lainnya tidak diceritakan, rate langsir ke T karena ada beberapa adegan keji, Update lama, dll.

**Pairing** : OC X OC, lalu Kurumi? Dijadikan adiknya saja XD

**Summary : **Spirit pertama kembali bangkit. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dan suka membuat kehancuran. Akankah Kotori Itsuka merekrut orang lagi untuk menyegelnya ataukah ia akan dibiarkan saja dan membuat kehancuran di bumi?

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis dengan tas hitamnya berjalan menuruni tangga 15 menit setelah bel dibunyikan. Derap kakikan dihentakan agak keras dan ia berjalan dengan tubuh tegap bak lelaki. Rambut kepangnya berayun mengikuti langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Setelah ia berada di dasar tangga kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Tiba - tiba ia menatap salah satu guru yang ia kenal sedang membawa beberapa buku yang diperkirakan setebal 1000 halaman setiap bukunya di tangannya dan segera berlari mengejarnya.<p>

"Konnichiwa Reine-sensei! Boleh saya bantu?"sapanya seraya mulai melambatkan langkahnya ketika berjalan disampingnya.

Sementara wanita yang disapanya menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu Chinatsu-san, maaf telah merepotkan anda,"jawab wanita yang surainya diikat ke arah sebelah lalu ia menyerahkan beberapa buku dan dibawa oleh Chinatsu.

"Tidak apa-apa Reine-sensei, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai siswa untuk membantu gurunya,"jawabnya dengan senang.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke ruangan kantor. Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terasa. walaupun sudah Built-it AC sampai 10 biji tetapi masih terasa panas, mungkin ini masih musim panas. Chinatsu lalu meletakan tumpukan buku tersebut di atas meja Reine.

"Konnichiwa Reine-sensei. Aku pulang dahulu,"katanya seraya membungkukan badannya.

Chinatsu sepertinya terlalu sopan.

"Ya, oh ya Chinatsu-san,"

Perkataan wanita itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan membalikan badannya.

"Are?"

"Jika ada orang yang bertanya kepada anda, anda harus membalasnya dengan baik dan benar agar orang itu tidak merasa diabaikan,"pesan Reine.

Chinatsu hening sebentar mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan guru yang juga menjadi pembina klub fisika, klub yang diikutinya tersebut.

"Umm... Baiklah Reine-sensei,"jawab Chinatsu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan kantor.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Derap kakinya yang cukup keras menerbangkan debu walau sedikit. Seorang perempuan dengan baju sekolah berenda hitam berjalan dan tiba-tiba ia menyenggol pundak Chinatsu. Saking kerasnya benturan hingga poni gadis berpakaian hitam itu terayun dan mata berwarna kuning dengan motif jam itu samar-samar terlihat dan juga terdengan suara erangan. Langkah mereka segera berhenti dan mata kedua gadis itu saling bertatap muka.

"Maafkan saya,"kata Chinatsu seraya membungkukan badan.

"Arara... Kau gadis yang cukup sopan ya? Oh ya aku ingin bicara sebentar,"kata gadis yang menubruknya tadi.

"Berbicara apa?"tanya Chinatsu penasaran.

"Khikhi... Ikutlah denganku, sebaiknya jika ingin berbicara 4 mata jangan di sini,"

Chinatsu mulai merasa bergidik terhadap gaya bicara gadis itu. Yah ia benar-benar tidak kenal gadis itu. Yang hanya ia ketahui gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu pernah bersekolah di sini.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pulang. Sepertinya jemputanku sudah menanti,"tolaknya dengan halus.

"Oh ayolah, aku memaksa. Aku tidak akan mencelakanmu,"

Tangan Chinatsu segera ditangkap olehnya dan ia ditarik oleh gadis itu. Chinatsu lalu meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, Tetapi ya tidak sekuat saat disered lelaki mesum. Walau begitu gadis itu tidak bergeming dan terus menariknya menuju sebuah sudut sekolah. Tangannya lalu ia lepaskan.

"Apa-apaan ini?"bentak Chinatsu.

"Yare-yare, tidak usah seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengulang ucapanku kalau aku ingin berbicara,"jawabnya lemah.

Memangnya tidak bisa disana?"

"Tidak, jangan sampai orang lain tahu apa yang aku bicarakan,"

Chinatsu mendesa sedikit untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia lalu teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan guru fisikanya itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Baiklah, kamu mau mengatakan apa?"tanyanya.

"Hem, kita mulai dari yang pertama. Apakah namamu adalah Yoshikuni Chinatsu?"

Gadis itu hening sebentar.

"Ya, benar,"jawabnya.

"Sepertinya benar orang yang kita cari, diriku yang lain,"

"HAHH?!"

Seorang perempuan dengan baju gothic lolita dan surai kuncir dua datang dari sebuah celah diantara tembok. Setelah mengalami keterkejutan karena ada orang lain yang datang, Chinatsu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Tangan gadis yang baru datang itu memegang sebuah Flintlock pistol.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku?!"bentaknya.

"Tenanglah Chinatsu-san. Aku yang aslinya ingin bertanya,"kata gadis yang baru datang itu.

Lah, hanya masalah tanya-menanya bisa serumit ini.

Chinatsu segera mengambil posisi kuda - kuda ala seni ilmu bela diri Tae Kwon Do yang pernah ia ikuti di kelas 10, sekarang entah nasibnya seperti apa klub itu sekarang. Kurumi yang memakai baju sekolah itupun mulai tenggelam ke aura hitam di tanah tempat ia berpijak.

"Apakah kau menyukai Ken, Chinatsu-san?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chinatsu membeku sebentar. Sementara wajahnya mengkerut sebentar dan sedikit demi sedikit rona merah diwajahnya tampak. Mulutnya terkunci dan serasa tidak ada kunci pembukannya. Walaupun ia dikenal sebagai bocah yang periang, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Kata - kata dari Reine sudah dilupakannya. Kurumi pun menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, jadi kamu masih malu untuk mengatakannya ya? Apa karena tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk berbicara rahasia?"

Ia masih tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi..."

Dari tanah muncul tangan-tangan putih dan secepat kilat menahan dan membekap Chinatsu hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berteriak dengan mulut tertutup. Ia beserta tangan - tangan putih itu pun mulai tenggelam kedalam aura hitam tempat ia berpijak dan suara cekikikan melengking sayup - sayup terdengar.

"... Kita akan membicarakan ini di tempat yang tertutup sebelum Shido datang ke sini,"kata Kurumi.

Ia benar - benar tenggelam dibalik tanah.

"Aku akan membantumu, Nii-san tersayang," Kurumi lantas menari-nari sebentar dan menghilang dibalik bayangan gedung olahraga.

* * *

><p>'Teett... Teet... Teett...'<p>

"Shido, Shido!"

Interkom ditelinga kanan pria bersurai biru itu terdengar selagi ia sedang berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan barang pokok di sebuah minimarket sehabis pulang sekolah bersama dengan seorang wanita bersurai ungu dan diikat semi-pony tail dan memakai baju yang senada dengan si pria. Ia segera menyentuh telinga kanannya dengan jari tangan kanan dan mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa, Kotori?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu Kurumi sedang menculik salah seorang murid Raizen Highschool yang memiliki status sebagai OSIS. Tetapi aku tidak yakin Kurumi memakan gadis tersebut karena biasanya Kurumi tidak akan pandang bulu siapapun mangsanya, dan tadi kami lihat gadis itu diajak oleh Kurumi yang palsu untuk menemui yang asli tetapi kemudian mereka menghilang. Sekarang Kurumi berada di atap sekolah. Cepat bernegosiasi dengan Kurumi sebelum gadis itu menjadi korban! Dan mungkin kehidupanmu di sekolah akan terganggu,"jelas Kotori panjang lebar.

"Lalu siapakah dia?" tawab Shido.

"Shido. Apakah kita juga harus membeli ini," gadis itu menunjukan sebatang daun bawang kearah Shido.

Laki-laki yang disebutkannya tidak menjawab.

Yah mungkin kita harus menyanyikan lagu ini "Salah apa aku, dicampakan, dibuang, , dimakan" lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara sendawa yang cukup keras, walau itu terdengar berlebihan. Lupakan hal yang saya katakan tadi, tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali meski tidak akan menambah dosa XD. Kembali ke cerita.

Tampak gadis itu mulai berubah air mukanya menjadi Poker face dan menatap Shido seolah-olah ingin mengatakan "Kenapa kau tidak memperdulikan aku? Atau jangan-jangan dia selingkuhanmu?". Shido yang merasa tidak enak segera melihat Tohka. Shido sedikit terkejut melihat raut wajah Tohka yang aneh tetapi ia segera memakluminya.

"Tohka, ada apa denganmu?"

"Dari Kotori kan? Rencana menyegel spirit lagi?" Tohka langsung ceplas-ceplos.

"Maaf Tohka, tetapi ini lebiha parah dari yang kamu sebutkan tadi. Kurumi sedang berulah sekarang dan Kotori memperintahkanku untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi tolong bawa belajaan ini," Shido dengan santai menyodorkan belanjaan ini.

"Hati-hati ya Shido!"teriak Tohka saat Shido berlari meninggalkannya.

Shido berlari mendorong pintu minimarket. Ia berlari menuju sebuah gang sempit dan memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya.

"Tolong teleportkan ke lokasi itu Kotori,"

Tba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu memutih lalu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan poligon lalu menghilang. Berada di samping tangga, kepingan poligon muncul dan menyatukan diri lalu seorang pemuda terlihat setelah warna putih pada tubuhnya memudar. Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga yang berada di sampingnya dengan berlari. Tak berapa lama pintu berwarna hijau digesernya dan apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian gothic berwarna merah-hitam dan surainya diikat 2 namun panjang sebelah terlihat dan ia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga matanya yang berbeda warna terlihat.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Shido-kun. Apakah yang ingin kau lakukan disini? Apakah ada masalah?"tanya gadis itu.

"Cepat lepaskan gadis itu Kurumi! Kau tahu kamu mengincarku tapi tolong jangan bunuh gadis itu!"teriak Shido.

"Gadis yang mana? Ohh... Maksudmu Yoshikuni Chinatsu?"

Jeda selama beberapa detik pun terjadi.

"Emm.. Kotori? Apakah benar yang dimaksud Kurumi itu?"bisik Shido.

"Bodoh. Yang jelas ia, salah satu anggota OSIS yang tadi aku katakan,"kata Kotori lewat interkom.

"Ya, jadi tolong lepaskan Chinatsu sekarang juga! Karena dia tidaklah lezat buatmu,"

Alasan Shido terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Tetapi Kurumi hanya menarik nafas perlahan kemudian dihembuskannya dengan mata terpejam kemudian mulai angkat bicara.

"Khkhukhu... Kau tahu Shido, ini bukan masalah tentang diriku. Tetapi ini lebih penting dari yang kau bayangkan,"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin memakannya hidup-hidup hanya demi phantom yang dulu pernah kau sebutkan dan ingin mengulanginya lagi?"

Shido mulai memperkeras suaranya.

"Tenanglah Shido,"kata Kotori lewat interkom.

"Huh, kamu masih belum maksud juga? Aku menculik Yoshikuni Chinatsu bukan karena keinginan untuk diriku sendiri tetapi karena aku ingin membantu Nii-san,"

"Nii-san?!"

Membayangkan kata tersebut, pikiran Shido mulai terbang kearah salah seorang gadis dengan watak agak dewasa dengan surai berwarna biru dan diikat pony tail yang merupakan saudara kandungnya.

-,"Nii-sama!"

Emm... Itukan_ Nii-sama_ Shido bukan** Nii-san**.

-,Tunggu dulu, Nii-san maksudmu kakak?

Shido tiba-tiba melonjak terkejut setelah memaknai kata yang diucapkan Kurumi tadi. Apakah Kurumi benar-benar memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki? Jika iya kalau Kurumi saja seperti ini bagaimanakah kakaknya? Apakah seperti Godzilla? Apakah seperti Usui Takumi? Apakah memiliki wajah garang tetapi shota layaknya Raja Deviluke? Ataukah memiliki wajah terong kecabean kaya Gakupo? Kenapa Kotori, Reine, dan yang lainnya tidak memberitahukanya soal ini? Itu yang sekarang berputar-putar di otak Shido.

"Ehhh... Kau punya kakak?"pekik Shido agak keras.

"Ya, saya tidak berbohong soal itu. Walaupun bukan kakak kandung. Ngomong-ngomong soal Chinatsu, ia sekarang sedang kutanyakan beberapa hal. Saya tidak menanyakannya di sini karena ia tidak akan mau menjawab, jadi saya masukin saja ke dimensi lain. Tenang saja, ia tidak akan mengalami hal yang parah,"kata Kurumi seraya tersenyum senang

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya lepaskan dia sekarang! Atau aku akan melompat dari ini!"ancam Shido.

"Tenanglah Shido, level emosinya masih tetap. Atau dengan kata lain ia tidak akan mengubah pandangannya walaupun engkau membentak. Tunggu saja dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi,"interkom yang ada di telinga Shido mulai mengeluarkan suara cukup keras.

"Khhukhukhu... Aku tidak akan mau melepaskannya sebelum sesi perrtanyaan ini selesai. Aku sudah tidak terlalu membutuhkanmu jadi silahkan melompatlah,"kata Kurumi dengan mata terpejam.

Shido akhirnya terdiam. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kurumi mengatakan hal seperti ini. Yah memang seharusnya ia duduk tenang melihat proses apa sajakah yang akan terjadi, lagipula . Sementara itu Kurumi membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah kejauhan.

"Kau tahu Shido. Sifatmu seperti Nii-san walaupun kalau boleh jujur ia memiliki tabiat yang lebih buruk daripada kamu,"kata Kurumi perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapakah Nii-san mu?"tanya Shido.

"Dia adalah Nii-san yang baik, dan selain kamu tidak ada orang sebaik ia sebelumnya. Ia juga bersekolah disini, dan kau seharusnya tahu ini ulah siapa. Nii-san menyukai Yoshikuni Chinatsu tetapi mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk berbicara satu sama lain jadi mereka saling acuh tak acuh. Jika dinalar memakai logika usianya seharusnya sudah menginjak 43 tahun. Ia dulu pernah menyelamatkanku dari belenggu kematian ayahku yang sudah membuatku seperti ini, walaupun ia juga pernah membunuhku sebelumya,"

"Apa katamu?!"mata Shido melebar berseberangan dengan pupil matanya yang segera menciut.

"Khuhkhu... Kau belum tahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya? Ia dengan kejam menembak mata sebelah kiriku yang berupa mata jam dengan pistolku sendiri. Kau tahu kan jika mata jam ku ini menyimpan banyak sekali waktu yang telah aku konsumsi. Bayangkan jika wadah waktu ini hancur, maka waktu hidupku akan tumpah dan dipastikan aku akan tewas. Tetapi dengan sangat baik hati ia memberikanku sebuah _Sepphira Crystal_ tipe kegelapan walaupun ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku menjadi agak lemah dibanding sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu aku masih tetap menyayanginya.

Yah aku menyadari kalau aku yang salah sendiri karena telah menantangnya bertarung. Tetapi ayahku mengatakan jika satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Atau dengan kata lain kebaikan harus dilawan dengan kebaikan dan kejahatan harus dilawan dengan kejahatan. Dia telah membunuhku jadi mungkin suatu saat aku juga harus membalaskan dengan membunuhnya juga..."

Sementara itu...

**{}Kurumi's Dimension{}**

"Sekarang aku ingin mengulangi pertanyaanku. Apakah kau menyukai Ken?"sebuah suara yang cukup keras terdengar di sebuah dunia berwarna hitam polos.

Sementara gadis berambut kepang semeteran itupun merasa agak gentar dan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mulutnya sekali lagi terkunci dan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya dengan baik.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjawabnya ya? Apa perlu aku paksa?"

Dari tempat yang dipijak Chinatsu muncul tentakel-tentakel berwarna hitam dan langsung melilit tubuh kecilnya dengan sangat kencang.

"KKKYYYAAAAAA!LEPASSKAAAANN!"pekiknya sangat kencang.

Apakah dia akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Jelas tidak.

"Jadi, apa perlu saya ulangi lagi. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menciumnya sekarang? Atau mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih,"suara wanita itu terdengar lagi entah dari mana

Diantara bercanda atau tidak, jujur saya saja juga bergidik kalau gebetan saya ditanya seperti itu.

Perlahan-lahan sebuah tentakel menjulur merayap perlahan ke atas melewati kaki Chinatsu. Tentakel itu perlahan mengelus pahanya dan terus merayap ke atas.

"Tolong... Aku..."bisik Chinatsu terputus-putus seraya memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia segera pingsan ditengah siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi wanita.

(BAKAuthor Note : Scene bagian ini cukup saya potong sampai disini saja sebelum rules mewajibkan rate fanfic saya diganti ke M :v )

**{}Back To Real World{}**

"Lalu bagaimana kau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu dengan ribuan orang yang kau bunuh dengan keji dan hanya kau manfaatkan untuk kepentinganmu sendiri?!"tanya Shido.

"Khukhu... Jangan potong pembicaraanku Shido-kun, aku belum selesai bicara. Dan penjaga kastilku pernah mengatakan bahwa empat kali empat sama dengan dua puluh empat. Atau dengan kata lain ketidakadilan selalu ada di dunia ini mau bagaimanapun caranya.

Khuhuhu... mungkin sebelumnya aku belum menceritakan masa laluku. Maaf kalau kelewatan,"

Sekarang di pikiran Shido mulai jelas seperti apakah kakaknya Kurumi. Dia pasti sangatlah kuat hingga spirit kelas S ini mampu dibunuhnya.

,- Tunggu sebentar, ia mengatakan kalau setela ia mati ia dibangkitkan kembali oleh kakaknya dengan _Sepphira Crystal_. Berarti kakaknya Kurumi mungkin adalah generasi selanjutnya dari phantom? Atau kemungkinan lainnya ia adalah spirit?! Jadi spirit ada yang laki-laki? Dan sekali lagi kenapa Ratatorsk tidak memberitahukannya?

Itu lah yang sekarang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Daripada ia memendam rasa ingin tahunya, ia memilih bertanya kepada Kurumi.

"Apakah kakakmu spirit?"

"Tepat sekali. Ia benar-benar sangat hebat. Ia masih tetap hidup walau sudah memberikan _Sepphira Crystal _nya kepadaku,"jawab Kurumi dengan lancar.

Tunggu dulu! Kalau seorang spirit masih hidup setelah memberikan _Sepphira Crystal_nya yang berupa nyawanya dan sumber kekuatannya kepada spirit lain dan masih tetap hidup berarti ia memiliki 3 kemungkinan. Yang pertama ia memiliki lebih dari 1_ Sepphira Crystal._ Kedua, ia menyegel spirit lain dan kekuatannya yang disegel itulah yang telah menghidupkannya.

Yang ketiga dan paling sederhana, karena TAKDIR. Nah para readers bisa menyimpulkan sendiri mengapa Ken mesih tetap hidup berdasarkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jawaban aslinya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka perlahan dan nampaklah seorang pemuda setinggi kira-kira 8,5 kaki bersurai pirang dengan senapan M1903A4 Springfield tergengam di tangan kirinya. Raut wajahnya mengeluarkan intimidasi yang cukup hebat. Shido bisa melihat kalau mata kanan pemuda itu sama persis dengan mata kanan Kurumi walau mata kirinya berbeda. Mungkinkah ini kakaknya? Pikir Shido.

"Yare-yare. Apa lagi ini Kurumi?"tanya orang itu.

"Membantu Nii-san,khikhikhi..."jawab Kurumi.

"Membantu macam apa ini? Kamu malah membuat beban aku saja. Dan sering kuulangi jangan panggil aku Nii-san! Aku bukan mobil!"tandasnya keras.

Sekarang jelaslah yang dimaksud Kurumi "Nii-san". Ternyata ia cukup tampan juga untuk seorang lelaki. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kontras dengan rambut Kurumi. Bagian yang membuatnya sama dari mereka berdua adalah sebagian dari gaya bahasa mereka, warna kulit mereka, tipe senjata mereka, dan warna mata kanan mereka. Ia adalah spirit, dari tatapannya yang sayu tidak bisa membuktikan kalau ia adalah spirit hebat, kecuali jika disamakan dengan Tobiichi Origami. Pikir Shido.

"Shido, dia itu adalah spirit yang sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik kau kembali ke Fraxinus. Emosi spirit laki-laki itu terlihat meningkat dan kupastikan akan terjadi pertarungan hebat. Jadi tolong kembalilah sekarang juga. Setidaknya kau sudah memperoleh beberapa data tentangnya,"perintah Kotori.

"Tidak perlu,"

Sementara gadis dengan surai merah itupun terhenyak mendengar jawaban kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku tahu dia berbahaya. Tetapi aku akan menghalangi pertarungan mereka,"sambung Shido.

"Umm... Baiklah jika kau bisa, tetapi aku tidak akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu. Baka!"kata Kotori.

"Hemm... Terima kasih Kotori,"

"Oy, bocah Itsuka yang ada disana. Jangan bermain interkom terus dengan setan merah yang ada disana. Oh ya, terima kasih telah menahan Kurumi beberapa saat,"kata pria itu.

"Ehh... Apa yang kau katakan?"Shido sedikit terkejut.

"Yah kau tahu. Aku merasa tadi Chinatsu-san belum datang-datang juga padahal sudah jam 4 sore sekarang. Sampai-sampai saya ditanya oleh Nee-san nya yang menjemputnya. Aku segera datang ke sekolah lagi dan malahan Kurumi ada di sini. Jadi, bisa lepaskan Chinatsu-san sekarang? Kurumi Tokisaki? Ini perintah dari Nii-san,"

"Khukhu... Bukankah Ken tidak mau dipanggil Nii-san?"tanya Kurumi.

"Hehehe... Terpaksa,"jawab Ken singkat sambil nyegir kuda dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke sisi lain.

"Oke, Nii-san. Kalau mau mengambil Chinatsu. Setidaknya berlagaklah bagai pahlawan Tokutsaku yang siap menghajar lawan yang ada di depannya,"saran Kurumi.

"Dengan kata lain kau menantangku, begitu? Okeh, akan saya layani,"kata Ken sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Khukhu.. Itulah Nii-san yang aku kenal,"jawab Kurumi dengan senang.

Sementara kita puas dengan foreground yang menggambarkan Ken dan Kurumi yang saling berhadapan 10 meter, jangan lupa lihatlah background dengan gambar pemuda Itsuka yang menatap adegan-demi-adegan dengan wajah suram. Ia tidak tahu ia sedang tidak dipedulikan atau mengambil bagian pembicaraan terakhir.

Kembali ke foreground. Ken perlahan menarik tuas kongkang senapan M1903A4 Springfield secara perlahan dengan tangan kanan dan tiba-tiba secara hampir tak kasat mata aura berwarna merah mengalir dari sela-sela lengan bajunya melewati tangannya dan memasuki ruang peluru yang terbuka. Setelah itu ia mendorong kongkang dengan cepat hingga terdengar hampir seperti bunyi ban sepeda yang digesekan ke tanah. Kurumi demikian juga bersiap dengan sepucuk flintlock pistol dan musket yang terpegang di kedua tangannya.

"Shido! Mereka bersiap untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Hati-hatilah!"peringat Kotori.

Mereka tiba-tiba segera melompat menutup jarak satu sama lain dengan sangat cepat.

"Hentikan!"

Mereka berdua segera menghentikan gerakannya dengan posisi yang aneh. Ken sedang menodongkan senapannya ke perut Kurumi sementara Kurumi sedang mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Oy. Pemuda Itsuka harap menonton saja tidak usah protes, saya sedang sibuk. Kalau bisa beri dukungan antara kami berdua,"jawab Ken seenaknya udel.

"Yare-yare, apa yang kau lakukan Shido-san. Apakah perlu aku jaga dirimu?"tanya Kurumi.

"Buang saja atau lempar ke Fraxinus, hehehe..."candanya.

"Apa kalian tidak takut jika ada AST mendekat?!"teriak Shido.

"AST? Justru, mereka yang malah takut kepadaku, lagipula situ yang nantang saya,"jawab Ken.

"Khukhu... Anggap saja kami sedang bermain-main, Shido!"jawab Kurumi.

Mereka mulai berdiri normal menghadap Shido.

"Lalu kenapa kalian melakukan itu? Apakah perbuatan kalian itu akan melukai orang lain dan menghancurkan tempat ini?"

"Ahh... Itukan masalah gampang..."

Ken mulai memejamkan matanya sebentar. Suasana menjadi hening sebentar.

"AstralDress... Spitfire!"Ken segera membuka matanya.

Tiba-tiba 5 pilar yang ada di sekitar Ken masing-masing berwarna merah, hijau, biru, coklat, dan satunya lagi berwarna hitam tetapi tidak sempurna berputar seperti tornado setinggi 200 meter. Tornado itu terus membesar dan pilar-pilar berbagai warna itu semakin rapat dan gedung sekolahpun mulai retak.

'ngggguuuuuuwwwwueeeeennnnngggggggggeeeeeeennnnnnggggggg...'

Sirine gempa luar angkasa terdengar. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ mulai berhamburan memasuki shellter dan beberapa fasilitas secara mekanis turun ke bawah dan ditutupi pintu besi.

"Ia akan memanggil gempa ruang angkasa?"tanya Shido terbata-bata dan lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak. Memang saat menggunakan Astraldress seringnya seperti itu. Jika _Sepphira Crystal_Inya lengkap, Nii-san bisa saja menghancurkan sekolah ini,"jawab Kurumi

Sementara itu tornado itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Dari dalam tornado bunyi metal dipukul satu sama lain terdengar sangat keras. Tak berapa lama kemudian gedung sekolah itu meledak cukup hebat hingga 5 lantai dari atas termasuk atap hancur. Sementara itu Shido terpental cukup jauh akibat ledakan setara bom JDAM 2 ton tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertangkap oleh seseorang.

Dari asap reruntuhan bangunan yang mengepul. Sayup-sayup tampak seorang pemuda dengan baju zirah abad pertengahan berwarna biru muda, jubah biru yang ada di belakangnya bergoyang tersapu angin. Sementara ditangannya senapan itu masih terpegang.

"Dan aku lebih suka memakai cara ini,"kata Ken.

Sementara Shido yang memejamkan matanya perlahan membuka matanya. Didapati Kurumi menahan tubuh Shido dengan memeluknya sehingga tidak jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Shido-kun?"tanya Kurumi.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja, Kurumi,"

"Yare-yare Nii-san. Walaupun kau sudah membunuh diriku yang lain yang memang kurang ajar pada Shido-san, tetapi tolong jangan lukai Shido, Nii-san. Dan aku pasti suatu saat akan memakanmu bulat-bulat, Shido-san,"kata Kurumi.

"Baiklah, Kurumi, tolong turunkan aku,"kata Shido.

"Ya, Shido-san,"

Kurumi lalu dengan perlahan menurunkan Shido ditengah puing-puing bangunan. Sementara itu spirit laki-laki itu masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat senapan itu.

"Hem, apa boleh buat. Kalau diriku yang lain sudah menantangku, maka aku tidak bisa mundur. Ayo kita lanjutkan,"kata Kurumi.

"Hehe.. Terserah lah,"kata Ken dan memalingkan wajahnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Oy tunggu? Apakah kalian tidak ada cara lain?"tanya Shido.

"Tidak. kalau saya menang maka Chinatsu akan dibebaskan, kalau kalah yasudah kehormatannya terambil, selesai,"kata Ken menggampangi.

"Khihki... Shido, tolong dukung aku ya,"kata Kurumi.

"Oy,"

Mereka berdua segera menurunkan diri ke tanah lapang sekolahan memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

"Azazel... Rafale!"

"Zafkiel... Aleph!"

Secara mekanik muncul sebuah kubah tank yang melayang di samping Ken lalu diikuti suara seperti mengongkang pistol. Sementara itu dengan suara aneh juga muncul sebuah jam kuning besar dan dari angka romawi 1 muncul aura merah yang melesat memasuki ujung flintlock pistol Kurumi. Kurumi segera mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya dan ia segera menarik pelatuknya dan menghilahg.

Ken yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengambil kubah tank dengan tangan kanan dan diarahkan ke tanah. Kurumi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan senyum _psyco_nya. Tetapi senyumnya taktala memudar setelah melihat ujung meriam itu diarahkan ke tanah. Ken segera menarik pelatuk meriam tersebut dan ledakan sangat besar terjadi. Kloning-kloning Kurumi segera muncul dan segera melindungi dirinya dari ledakan, walaupun ujung-ujungnya harus dikorbankan.

"Azazel... Talon!"

Ditengah kepulan asap mata Kurumi terbuka sebelah melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba kepulan asap itu terbelah dan seorang pemuda dengan kubah tank namun bagian meriamnya terganti oleh pedang hitam yang sama panjang siap diayunkan dari atas dan ia dilindungi oleh lingkaran berwarna keemasan. Kurumi langsung menyilangkan kedua senjatanya menahan terjangan dari bilah hitam sepanjang 2,5 meter yang diayunkan oleh kakaknya. Percikan api keluar dari pertemuan antar 2 senjata tersebut. Ken melakukan gerakan memutar ke arah kiri dengan kubah tang diayunkan ke bawah dan saat berhadapan dengan Kurumi ia mengayunkan kubah tank itu ke atas dengan mata pedang hampir mengenai Kurumi yang sedang mengelak menghindari.

Tak habis akal, Ken segera memutar tubuhnya berlawanan jarum jam dan mengayunkan senapannya secara horizotal yang bagian bawahnya berubah menjadi sebilah katana hitam tetapi bagian atasnya normal ke arah pinggang Kurumi dengan cepat. Bagian tajam itu tepat mengenai pinggang Kurumi dan dari situ merembes darah dengan perlahan. Perlawanan Kurumi tak sampai disitu, 5 buah tangan putih muncul dari tanah menangkap kedua tangan Ken dengan erat. Setelah itu Kurumi segera melompat menghindarinya dan beberapa kloning muncul dari tanah.

"Berpikirlah dua kali sebelum menyerangku, Nii-san,"kata Kurumi.

"Aku sudah tiga kali berpikir malah dan hasilnya positif,"sahut Ken dengan menyunggingkan senyum masam.

Kloning-kloning Kurumi itu segera menembakan senjatanya kearah Ken dengan sangat membabi buta tetapi peluru itu terhalang oleh lingkaran keemasan yang beberapa saat lagi akan memudar. Tangan kanan Ken segera melepaskan kubah tanknya dan benda itu segera melayang terbang.

"Azazel... Raptor!"teriaknya.

Tak lama kemudian secara mekanis kubah tank dengan senjata pedang itu berubah menjadi sebuah pesawat tempur. Ekor pesawat itu menyemburkan api yang sangat kencang dan melaju dengan akselerasi yang kencang ke langit. Sementara itu Ken masih tetap kelihatan baik-baik saja meskipun luka tembakan tersebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Di sekeliling tubuh Ken tiba-tiba muncul paku-paku es dan segera meluncur bak peluru menuju sekitarnya dan telak menghujani kloning Kurumi tanpa ampun.

"Azazel... Gripen,"kata Ken agak pelan

Kurumi beserta "kembarannya" melompat menjauhi terjangan es ke samping Shido yang ditaruhnya di puing-puing bangunan yang hancur akibat ulah Ken. Tembakan dari Kurmi beserta kloningnya kembali gencar dilakukan hingga tempat yang ditempati Ken mengepulkan debu.

"Hentika tembakan,"perintah Kurumi.

"Kurumi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Shido.

"Tenanglah sebentar, Shido-kun,"kata Kurumi.

Telinga Shido tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah suara dengungan dari atas langit lalu ia mengarahkan arah pandangnya ke situ. Semakin lama suara itu semakin kuat dan sebuah titik hitam muncul di atas langit.

"Arahkan tembakan ke atas sana, diriku yang lain. Shido, sebaiknya kita harus pergi sekarang,"kata Kurumi seraya memeluk Shido.

Tembakan dari kloning-kloning Kurumi kembali terdengar dan kali ini lebih hebat karena kloning-kloning itu muncul kembali dari beberapa puing-puing bangunan sekolah yang hancur.

"Zafkiel... Aleph,"

Sebuah jam besar diikuti suara aneh muncul dari samping kurumi dan mengeluarkan aura merah yang langsung masuk ke ujung pistolnya. Ia segera mengarahkan ujung piistolnya tersebut ke dahinya dan segera menarik pelatuk lalu hilang entah kemana.

"BUUUMMMMMBUUUUMMMMBUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBUUUUUUMMMMMM!"

Tak lama setelah itu 4 kilatan peluru berwarnah merah berurutan menghujam tempat itu dan meledak hebat hingga kloning-kloning yang ada disitu langsung musnah terbakar habis oleh peluru bertipe "Ledakan Hebat Bakar + Penjejak warna merah" tersebut. Kilatan benda hitam segera terlihat terbang beberapa meter dari atas tanah diikuti suara dengungan mesin jet yang sangat keras. Sementara Ken? Ia sudah menghilang dari tadi.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Kurumi dan Shido muncul di sebuah lorong gedung yang masih selamat. Kurumi melepaskan pelukan eratnya ke Shido dan mulai berbicara.

"Shido-kun, kau tahu kalau tadi sangatlah berbahaya. Kau bisa saja mati kalau tetap di situ. Setidaknya kita masih bisa aman di sini,"kata Kurumi dengan seyumnya yag tulus.

"Kata siapa kau aman di situ?!"

Kedua mahluk itu segera mengarahkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati kalau seorang pemuda yang berusaha membunuh mereka berdua tengah menodongkan senapan M1903A4 Springfield dengan peluru berdiameter 7,62 mm siap terbang ke kepala Kurumi yang berjarak hanya 20 cm dari moncong senjata. Bagian bawah senjata yang tadinya terdapat sebuah bilah tajam melengkung kini menghilang

"Khukhu Nii-san, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga,"kata Kurumi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Lantai lorong sekolah kembali mengeluarkan aura hitam dan muncul 3 orang yang mirip Kurumi dengan senjata masing-masing siap ditembakan ke Ken dari jarak 1 meter.

"Tetapi kau juga harus tahu kalau ada mahluk immortal yang ada di belakangmu,"kata Ken seraya tersenyum.

Seketika juga mereka berdua mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah belakang dan sebuah kubah tank melayang dan ujung meriamnya terarah ke Kurumi. Terlihat jelas kalau 2 buah minigun yang terletak diatas kubah tank berputar siap mengeluarkan amunisi.

"Inikah yang dimaksud immortal bagimu, Nii-san? Khukhu,"

Kurumi tiba-tiba memeluk Shido lalu melompat terbang melarikan diri dan otomatis 2 buah minigun segera menyalak hebat memuntahkan ceceran selongsong dari samping senjata, kubah tank itu mengarahkan diri kepada Kurumi yang terbang cukup cepat. Ken segera menarik ujung senjata salah satu kloning Kurumi seraya menusukan ujung laras M1903A4nya ke leher Kurumi lalu tanpa basa-basi ia tembak dan kloning itupun terjatuh dengan lubang berrwarna kemerahan di lehernya dan menghilang.

2 kloning sisanya mulai menarik pelatuknya ke arah Ken dengan membabi-buta. Tetapi Ken dengan sangat cepat segera melompat mundur ke dinding lorong lalu melompat lagi ke tiang lorong seraya mengongkang senapannya lalu menghentakan kakinya ke arah depan dan ia arahkan senapannya ke depan. Kloning-kloning itu kembali mengarahkan keempat senjata senjata dan menarik pelatuknya dengan cepat, tetapi itu terlalu rendah 10 cm.

Tangannya segera mencengkeram wajah kloning tersebut dan senapannya mulai menyalak mengeluarkan proyektil peluru dan menembus perutnya. Tanpa menunggu hingga kloning itu benar-benar mati diambil flintlock pistol dari tangan kirinya dan ia tarik pelatuknya didepan kloning satunya beberapa kali. Ditarik dan didorong kongkang senjatanya lalu ia simpan di sarung senjata yang ada di punggungnya.

"Azazel, ayo kita kejar bocah itu,"kata Ken melihat kubah tanknya yang masing-masing ujung senjatanya mengeluarkan asap.

Kubah tank itu terbang dang bagian bawahnya diarahkan ke tangan Ken dan ia segera menggegamnya dengan kuat. Tak berapa lama ia melompat dan terbang sangat cepat ke ketinggian 2000 meter. Kilatan peluru terlihat di sekitar badan Ken tetapi tidak membuatnya gentar. Ia mengarahkan ujung meriam ke arah sumber kilatan peluru.

"Azazel... Flanker!"

Setelah terdengar suara pistol dikongkang ia menarik tuas yang ada di pengangannya dan kilatan cahaya cukup besar terlihat disertai suara dentuman. Dari atas terbang kloning-kloning Kurumi yang menukik ke arah Ken tetapi mereka sebuah habis oleh 2 buah minigun yang menyalak hebat. Kurumi mulai terlihat sekilas beserta jam kuning besar dibelakangnya tetapi tak berapa lama sebelum ia berniat membidik senjata mautnya Kurumi sudah menghilang beserta jamnya.

,- Dari arah kanan ia datang.

Segera saja tanpa dibidik ia mengarahkan ujung meriam kubah tanknya ke samping kanan dirinya. Melihat Kurumi yang tepat berada di depan kubah tank ia segera menarik pelatuk dan peluru panah berkecepatan 6300 km/jam menembus perut Kurumi hingga mukanya terbelalak dan memuncratkan sedikit darah. Kurumi yang kesakitan itu mulai lemas jatuh menukik ke bawah dengan punggung menghadap tanah. Ken segera mengejarnya lalu di ketinggian 630 meter ia langsung menedang perutnya dengan sangat keras hingga jatuh sangat cepat dan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang keras disertai kebulan debu tanah.

"Bocah,"kata Ken pelan.

Ia mulai menurunkan ketinggian dan mendarat dengan halus.

"Kamu juga harus tahu batasanmu. Dan kamu seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak membunuhmu. Sekarang bisa kau bebaskan Chinatsu?"tanya Ken.

"Baiklah, hari ini kau menang. Tetapi lain kali kau pasti akan kalah, khukhukhu..."kata Kurumi dengan wajah tetap tersenyum walau mata kirinya terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

Dari tanah terlihat seorang gadis dengan tinggi 150 cm keluar dari aura hitam dengan posisi tidur. Perlahan tapi pasti seluruh badannya muncul dan aura hitam itu perlahan menghilang. Kini Chinatsu dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Chinatsu!"teriak Ken seraya menidurkan kepalanya di tangan Ken.

Perlahan mata gadis berwarna safir biru itu terbuka lemas menatap Ken.

"Kenn... Aku takut... "kata Chinatsu terbata-bata dengan suara lemas.

"Setidaknya kau aman disini,"kata Ken seraya memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Perut Kurumi yang berlubang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api biru cukup besar dan semakin lama semakin kecil dan menghilang. Setelah api itu menghilang lubang pada perutnya kini menghilang. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam sebentar kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke Ken yang sedang memeluk Chinatsu.

"Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai sampai disini. Jadi, aku mau pergi dahulu..."

Tangan kanan Ken segera menarik senapan dari punggungnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kurumi. Ia yang melihat hal itu segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Nii-san?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Senjatanya ia goyangkan turun beberapa kali dan itu membuat Kurumi untuk mendekat.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membebaskannya saja. Ma deuce,"perintah Ken pelan seraya melepaskan pelukannya kepada Chinatsu.

"Baiklah, Nii-san,"jawab Kurumi.

"Ma deuce?"tanya Chinatsu dengan rona muka memerah menyadari apa yang pria itu perbuat.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya,"kata Ken tenang dan dengan cepat mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Chinatsu.

'Cup'

Yah, itu kecupan pertama bagi Chinatsu, dan juga Ken walau hanya di dahi tetapi itu sudah membuat Chinatsu membeku dengan wajah yang makin merah. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya 5 detik saja. Setelah itu kedua insan itu saling berpandangan dengan rona muka yang memerah.

"Selamat tinggal,"kata Ken seraya berdiri dan meninggalkannya beberapa meter.

"Zafkiel... Vav,"kata Kurumi seraya mengangkat senapan musketnya keatas dan flinlock pistol ke bawah dan dari belakang muncul jam kuning besar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pukul 6.

Aura merah keluat dari angka romawi 6 dan memasuki pistolnya. Ia segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Chinatsu yang juga terkejut setelah melihat pistol yang cukup berbahaya diarahkan ke kepalanya. Mulutnya membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sebelum 1 hurufpun keluar dari mulutnya semua itu terlupakan.

"Jdorr.."

Chinatsu terdiam sesaat lalu ambruk pingsan dengan luka merah di kepalanya. Shido segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Pistol Kurumi masih mengeluarkan asap putih bekas tembakan. Luka yang tadinya ada di dahi Chinatsu kini perlahan menghilang.

"KURUMI!"teriak Shido tetapi suaranya makin memudar.

"Khukhu, tenanglah Shido-kun. Ini adalah peluru ke-6, Vav. Dapat menghapus ingatan seseorang beberapa jam yang lalu. Seseorang akan pingsan setelah mendapat peluru ini, tetapi nanti 10 menit kemudian ia akan tersadar,"jelas Kurumi.

"Jadi, tugasmu Itsuka adalah membawah anak ini ke tempat yang aman, atau mungkin ke shelter lebih baik. Lebih cepat lebih baik tetapi pastikan juga jangan sampai kamu belum sampai tetapi ia sudah sadar. Beda lagi ceritanya nanti. Azazel... Raptor!"kata Ken.

Ken segera melompat ke atas kubah tanknya sementara itu kubah tanknya berubah secara mekanis menjadi sebuah pesawat tempur. Deru mesin jet segera terdengar sangat keras.

"Sayonara Shido-kun. Zafkiel... Aleph!"

Sebuah aura merah muncul dari angka romawi 1 terbang membelah menjadi 2 dan masuk ke pucuk masing-masing senjata Kurumi. Kurumi segera mengarahkan pistol ke dagunya sementara senapan musket ke Ken.

"Oy oy, saya luncurkan,"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Nii-san,"

"Tetapi Kurumi!"teriak Shido.

Namun ia tak mendengarkannya dan segera menarik kedua pelatuk senjatanya tersebut.

"Jdordor!"

* * *

><p>"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang dengan spirit itu?" tanya seorang pria dengan surai panjang bak wanita.<p>

"Kita masih mempunyai 2 pilihan. Yang pertama kita bersekutu dengannya atau membiarkannya berlalu lalang. Setidaknya kita sudah menginstal Arc Realizer sehingga kita masih bisa melumpuhkan spirit itu tanpa memakai Yggadrolium. Jujur aku membenci spirit itu,"kata Gadis bersurai merah.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga ya. Bagaimana kalau kita memakai pilihan yang pertama? Saya memahami keluhan anda tetapi bukankah kita perlu spirit itu. Aku dengar Ellen akan menerima senjata baru yang utama ditujukan untuk membunuh spirit itu,"tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kau benar juga. Aku merasa jika kekuatan dan Jumlah orang yang dibunuh Kurumi Tokisaki menurun drastis setelah dibangkitkan kembali karena tewas dalam pertempuran melawan spirit itu. Dan mungkin sebaiknya aku harus memasukannya ke daftar spirit yang tidak perlu disegel. Kita tunggu saja situasi dan kondisi yang tepat atau taruhannya kapal ini benar-benar jatuh ke tanah," Sahut gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan spirit itu,"

Pintu geser terbuka secara otomatis dan seorang perempuan yang diikat sebelah rambutnya terlihat. Mata sayunya membuat sangat dikenali orang di seantero Fraxinus.

"Kita mendapatkan kabar baik tentang spirit itu,"kata orang itu.

"Apa itu?"tanya gadis itu.

"Kita mempunyai seseorang yang pantas untuk menyegel spirit itu,"kata wanita dengan rambut yang dikuncir sebelah.

"Stuka?"

Dan wanita itu hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah jika itu benar, ada datanya?"

Wanita itu menyerahkan setumpukan kertas diatas meja gadis itu. Gadis itu menyambar tumpukan kertas itu dan membacanya 1 per satu.

"Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Shido?"

Tanya gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kebetulan yang cukup mengejutkan. Dan kulihat ia adalah murid yang cukup pintar dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"... Spirit Stuka menyukainya,"

""""""'HAAHH!""""""

Jawaban wanita itu mengejutkan semua pihak.

"App.. Apa?! Apakah dia mampu menyegel spirit yang mempunyai 5 Sepphira Crystal itu?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Ahhh... Komandan Itsuka... Bukannya hanya ada 4 saja ahh... Yang satunya sudah digunakan untuk menghidupkan Kurumi lagi..."

'CTTAAARRRRR!'

Dan pria yang secara tampang seperti wanita itu ambruk dengan pipi berhiaskan garis merah dan disampingnya adalah seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang sedang memegang sebuah pecut.

"Urusai! Nah apakah gadis itu mampu menyegelnya?"ulangnya lagi.

"Saya menduga ia sangat mampu untuk menyegel 4 Sepphira Crystal..."

"Tetapi Shido atau semua manusia juga bisa menyegel lebih dari itu,"

"Sekaligus komandan,"sahut Reine.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya besok. kita bertaruh, jika berhasil apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pasokan krim susu rapsel selama 1 bulan penuh untukku,"

"Jika gagal?"

"Ratatorsk jepang akan bangkrut dan aku akan dipecat,"

"Lalu bagaimana cara membujuknya ke Ratatorsk?"tanya komandan loli seraya mengambil chuppa cups baru dari sakunya.

"Serahkan kepadaku,"

**{}To Be Continued{}**

* * *

><p><strong>AKHHIRRRNYYAAA! *lebay* memecahkan rekor mengetik sebanyak 6k. Ohya skill Kurumi "Vav" saya terinspirasi dari alat penghapus ingatan dari film "Men In Black". Kenapa? Ingatan ada hubungannya dengan waktu, jadi aku masukan kemampuan ini ke zafkiel Kurumi. Ini hanya skill yang mungkin hanya di fanfic saya dan bisa saja salah apabila Kōshi Tachibana-Sensei menambahkah skill yang berbeda dari yang saya sebutkan. Oh ya mungkin saya akan update agak lama karena saya berencana akan membuat fic dari anime lain, tetapi secepatnya fic ini aka saya update. Segini saja bila ada tutur kata yang ambigu dan salah mohon dimaafkan. Jangan lupa Review dan promosikan ke yang lainnya. Sekian dari saya, wassalam!<strong>


End file.
